Another Omiai?
by akinugget
Summary: Three years have gone by and at the age of 18, Konoka's grandfather is still trying to find her a suitor.
1. Life at 18

**A/N:** Yes it's another KonoSetsu story but hey, you can never have too many of those right?

**Summary:** At the age of 18, Konoka still has to go through the agonizing attempts of finding a suitor her grandfather loves to set her up with.

* * *

**Chapter One - Life at 18**

"Whaaaaat? Another one Gramps? I just had an omiai three days ago…" Konoe Konoka stood in front of her grandfather's desk, also known as the dean's desk.

"Now, now, Konoka this guy I'm sure you'll like! He's the ideal guy! He's only eight years older than you and he graduated with five majors in…" the voice of Konoemon became muffled and no longer able to understand as he buried his face into the profile of this so called ideal man.

Or perhaps it was Konoka who decided to block him off since it was the same thing over and over again.

Konoka rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. It was the end of the day and it happened to be a Friday, and like any other girl in school, Konoka looked forward to the weekends. Although this Saturday was going to be a dread, she just knew it.

'_Yeah, I'm sure I'll like him just as much as I did with the hundreds of guys before…'_ Konoka sighed again before she looked up and smiled sweetly. After so many years, Konoemon was still trying to set Konoka up with some good for nothing rich guy. At the age of 17, Konoka had indeed grown into a more…fuller very well proportioned woman. Her hair grew longer and her bangs grew out with of course a few strands that hung over her eyes. Her eyes became more attractive and entrancing while her smiles became irresistible. As many others have said, with proper training, Konoka was on her way to becoming the best healing-mage the world has yet to see. She was already a very smart girl to start with, added with the fact that Konoka loved magic, she studied and practiced whenever she could, often under the watch of Negi and Evangeline as her mentors in the magical aspect of her training. But since Evangeline was weak in healing spells, she instead gave books to Konoka to study from and had other willing teachers teach her the theory of white magic.

"What time am I supposed to meet him tomorrow?" Konoka asked instead obediently. She knew it was useless to argue or even try to get out of these arranged marriages. Konoemon was determined to find Konoka a suitor whether she liked it or not.

"5 o'clock, sharp. You know the rest." Konoka nodded again with an empty smile. She was just about to turn and leave when the door opened.

"You called for me, sir?" Konoka's world lit up immensely at the sound of the oh-so-familiar voice.

"Setsuna-kun, right on time as usual. How was the patrol?"

Sakurazaki Setsuna, age 18, glanced at Konoka and gave her a small smile before she walked up besides her. Three years have all but made Setsuna the same girl when she was 15. Setsuna finally was able to reach a height taller than the mage besides her and couldn't have been happier to have come to the realization after being the shorter of the two for the last 17 years of her life. Her body indeed grew with her height but unless she was in a fight, it would seem nothing changed save for her height. But upon closer inspection, her hands had become rougher and she had a few scars on her arms. Setsuna, true to her word, grew stronger day by day and had come to control the power she once feared. Her eyes became slightly smaller but were as sharp as ever. Her hair was longer and the ponytail Setsuna always tied to the left was the same but tied slightly lower and more behind her head but her bangs stayed in the same fashion only covering half of her eyes. Her breast weren't much of a deal to begin with since she always bound them down but they became slightly more noticeable, if anyone dared to mention it. The physical aspect of Setsuna changed but the way she acted with others…especially concerning a certain someone, hadn't exactly improved much. But she was more daring and sometimes teased others, she even laughed more than her classmates thought possible but still blushed as badly as before.

"So far there is nothing to report. No abnormalities whatsoever." Setsuna answered professionally. Konoka stared at the swordswoman besides her and slowly began to smile as she realized that Setsuna's cheeks gradually began to take a pink color.

"Very good, very good…can I ask a favor from you?" Setsuna nodded and Konoka's attention returned to her grandfather. "Would you mind escorting Konoka to her omiai on Saturday evening? Just so, you know, she doesn't somehow escape or get kidnapped again and leave me to apologize."

Setsuna couldn't help but smile as she glanced at Konoka who also looked back and gave an abashed grin. Setsuna blushed at the memory back in Konoka's dorm room…

"_Ne, Secchan…what are you doing tomorrow?" The swordswoman was working in the middle of a math story problem and was twirling the pencil in her fingers. She tried to figure out the abstruse equation when her attention diverted from her textbook to her tutor. Konoka was fidgeting with her pencil avoiding eye contact because she knew if Setsuna examined her long enough, she would catch onto what the healer wanted._

"_I just have to patrol around the forest for two hours. Why?" As usual Setsuna dropped everything and gave Konoka her full attention, aware that something was bothering her princess, although the pencil was still twirling in her hand._

"_I…um…well…gramps set me up with another guy and…well…I really don't wanna go cause he's triple my age and no where near as cute as yo- a-as the younger suitors…so…I was wondering if…you know…could…I don't know somehow kidnap me?" Setsuna's pencil flung towards the wall opposite of them and hit the T.V._

"_Pft…ahahahaha k-kidnap?! Are you that desperate to get out of those arranged meetings, Kono-chan?" Setsuna continued laughing as Konoka's face flared up in embarrassment._

"_Secchan! Don't laugh at me! You wouldn't like it either if gramps was trying to hook you up with some random person!" despite her pouting, Konoka smiled as she watched Setsuna laugh freely, a rare sight to see even after all the years that they've been reunited._

"_Sorry, Kono-chan…but kidnapping would be a bit extreme especially if I'm the culprit. Your grandfather would be upset if he found out I was your accomplice." Said Setsuna as she got up to grab her pencil and came back to see Konoka smiling brilliantly. Her eyes slowly wandered to a piece of paper Konoka held in her hand with stick figure drawings of some sort._

"_Don't worry I planned everything!" Konoka shoved the piece of paper into Setsuna's face. Setsuna instinctively recoiled back and slowly took the paper out of her hand. After a few moments of staring, Setsuna's eyes slowly went back to staring at the mage with a look of utter disbelief._

"_This is your plan?"_

Regardless how ridiculous Setsuna thought the plan was it still worked out. Apparently Konoka had formed some type of kidnapping that would happen right before the designated dinner time. She knew that paper doubles were Setsuna's specialties and used those to her advantage. Setsuna was to create these doubles that would kidnap Konoka away right in front of her grandfather and Setsuna would _see_ them and _chase them down_. After being gallantly rescued with the ones responsible punished, Konoka was too overwhelmed from all the excitement to attend the dinner, thus she stayed at the dorms. To help make the set up look more believable, Konoka used magic to make it seem that Setsuna had cuts and bruises all over her body and her clothes slightly ripped. But of course she healed Setsuna up in an instant when they were safe and sound.

The plan worked, yes, but also backfired. Security was higher than ever, so much so that people often wondered if the president or some other powerful person who needed extreme bodyguards was visiting.

After that brilliant plan, Konoka was no longer able to escape nor was Setsuna able to help.

"I'll make sure Kono-chan arrives on time, sir." Setsuna bowed and Konoka shook her head. She's told Setsuna one too many times that she didn't have to be so respectful to her grandfather. That was the only thing Setsuna wouldn't allow to change.

"Excellent. Oh, Konoka, I bought you another kimono since you seem to have worn out and out grown the other one. Or perhaps you just like the flower designs on the one Setsuna-kun picked out for you?" It wasn't as if Konoka didn't have more than one kimono, she had about five of those things.

It was just as Konoemon said, Setsuna was asked to choose a kimono for Konoka when they went shopping together, all expenses paid for by gramps. The kimono was navy blue with a cherry blossom branch that extended from the bottom up on front. The pedals were pale pink and scattered in a circular fashion up around the waist. The sleeves have blossoms that decorated the arms up to the elbows. The obi belt was a slight shade lighter than the navy blue with a swirl like design and a large flower in the middle surrounded by miniature flowers. The obi-jime was also navy blue and the bow was white.

Setsuna blushed fiercely and looked down at the ground. Konoka just smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"I haven't really grown that much have I? We got that Kimono a couple of years ago."

"No, you just wear it so much that the color has begun to fade. Don't worry, I asked Setsuna-kun to pick out this kimono for you as well!" Konoemon smiled as he watched his granddaughter look at the swordswoman besides her with a curious expression.

"A-Asuna-san and Negi-sensei helped choose as well! I cannot take all the credit." Konoka suddenly was excited to see this new kimono if Setsuna picked it. That and she didn't like being in the presence of her grandfather when he set her up on dates that never worked out.

"Well gramps, I'll see you tomorrow then. Let's go Secchan!" with that Konoka grabbed the blushing girl's arm and pulled her outside with strength Setsuna didn't know she had.

Konoemon watched the girls speed out of the doors and he couldn't help but smile. There was a slight knock on his door and it opened to reveal Takahata Takamichi.

"Ah, Takahata-sensei perfect timing! You saw Konoka and Setsuna-kun run out just now didn't you?"

"It'd be rather hard to miss a pair like those two. What was it that you wanted to discuss with me sir?" Takahata took a seat in a chair provided for him.

"It's about Konoka. For these past years I've been trying to find her a suitable partner since she's going to become a well-known mage in this world but I can't seem to find _anyone_ who catches her interest!" the old man threw his hands up in the air as he brought up a rather large stack of files onto his desk and started to rummage through the stack of portfolios. "A doctor, a rich businessman, a strong magician, a popular boy at school with great grades, is handsome, and knows magic. No one sparks her interest! I'm almost out of choices!"

Takahata simply smiled before he leaned back in his chair. "Sir, if I may boldly say, what if Konoka-kun isn't interested in the men you choose because she's never met them before."

"That's the thing; the girl won't give anyone a chance! It's the same every time, she purposely drinks too much sake, makes a fool of herself, and poor Setsuna-kun has to carry my drunken granddaughter back home and care for that girl! Not to mention Negi-kun being in the same room, hope he hasn't been traumatized…"

'_Kind of too late for that wish…' _Takahata sweat dropped "Uh…sir…"

"Setsuna-kun never complains either! Even if she was sent to be Konoka's bodyguard, babysitting isn't part of the 'bodyguard' description! No matter what Konoka does, Setsuna-kun is there, true to her word!"

"Sir I-"

"Negi-kun even helps out so much, not to mention Asuna-kun! It's almost embarrassing how much trouble Konoka causes for her roommates and her best friend…"

Takahata sighed and stood up, pulling a folder from his jacket and laid it open in front of Konoemon.

"Sir, may I suggest that you try setting Konoka up with this person next? I'm sure that this person is quite auspicious."

Konoemon stared at the paper and brought it up to his face, examining the person intently. He then spared a glance at Takahata who held a confident smile.

"Why didn't I think about this in the first place?!"

"Perhaps it's because you limit your group of suitors to be good for the family image?" Suggested Takahata as Konoemon waved his hand.

"Pish posh! I may be old but that doesn't mean I'll force tradition onto Konoka!" Takahata grinned

'_Could've fooled me…'_

* * *

"Wow…you chose this for me, Secchan? It's beautiful."

The two girls made it back to the dorms and were greeted by Asuna and Negi. It was dinner time but Konoka was exhausted from running plus her attention was taken by the kimono laid out on her bed. The kimono was sky blue with a rather complicated design with flowers of all sorts that took up all the space on the upper and lower part of the kimono, leaving a few select spots and the area around the neck to see the background color. The flowers were outlined in all different shades of blue, red, green, purple, and yellow circling up around the body and the sleeves with the vines connecting them. The obi belt was no less complicated in design and was of tapestry weaving with flowers and wavy pattern background in shades of white and pale blue.

"I just picked out the best kimono out of the handful that Asuna had narrowed down for me." Setsuna took a seat at the table watching the chocolate haired girl hold up the fabric against her body.

"Hey it was a team effort, no need to be so modest, Setsuna!" Asuna smacked the back of the swordswoman rather hard. If it weren't for Setsuna being used to the friendly painful hits, she would have smacked her head onto the table.

Kagurazaka Asuna was still the tallest out of the group of four but her features hadn't changed too much. But as Chamo put it, Asuna had finally become a woman, just not nearly as close as Konoka did though. Her hair was still worn in pigtails with the bells given from her beloved Takahata-sensei only now they were lower. Her fighting skills had improved greatly with hardcore training from Setsuna and she even learned the Kanka fighting style since it was evident that she was able use it and was trained by Takahata himself. It was no surprise that she learned Kanka quite quickly but naturally also had plenty of mess ups, nearly all of them were out of nervousness. Her skills increased dramatically but her GPA probably had increased only by a fraction.

"Konoka-san, do you have another omiai tomorrow?" asked Negi. Negi Springfield grew into a handsome young 13 year old. He still had the personality of an innocent gentleman but puberty had hit also him. Of course he still couldn't allow a serious relationship to develop with anyone, particularly his students, and kindly refused their confessions. But Negi was still a growing boy and he would sometimes get…excited from time to time, usually after a few students shamelessly flirt with him. His body had matured and he no longer looked like a child but his baby face still resulted in nicknames pertaining to a kid. He even grew a few inches in his height but was still the shortest out of everyone, save for the Narutaki twins.

"Yeah, and supposedly I'm going to like him. Just like all the others…" mumbled Konoka as she folded up her kimono and put it away. "You guys must be hungry! I'll start making dinner." The young healer grabbed an apron and headed into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Setsuna stood up and went into the kitchen after properly setting Yuunagi up against the wall.

Asuna watched the raven haired woman stand next to her most precious person and let out a sigh.

"When will that girl ever confess?" muttered the Baka Red Ranger as she turned her attention to the T.V.

"What was that, Asuna-san?" Negi's ears perked up at the word confess since it became second nature to him.

"Nothing, kids should stay out of adult business." Asuna flicked Negi's forehead and then ruffled his hair. Negi rubbed his forehead and looked to Chamo for help but the ermine was too busy on the computer ordering who knows what.

In the kitchen, a slight ruckus was taking place. Setsuna, skilled as she may be with her sword, was often clumsy when she was too close to a certain mage.

"Secchan! You're cutting too much." Setsuna stopped in mid cut of half a carrot stick and realized that she had indeed cut too many for a meal of four.

It was instinct really. Setsuna was just really fast with knives and couldn't help but cut faster than a normal person. But that wasn't the case for this current moment.

Right on cue, the blush appeared but Setsuna smiled sheepishly. "Well…at least we won't have to worry about not having enough carrots." With that she popped a few carrot slices into her mouth and started cutting the next vegetable. Konoka smiled and continued adding the ingredients for the curry she decided to make.

Konoka's mind slowly began to wander on how much Setsuna had changed. At first, people were actually frightened by the girl upon meeting her because she allowed no one to converse with her. Then after the mini saga in Kyoto, she allowed the company of others to surround her bit by bit but still had a hard time keeping a conversation. Now Setsuna had actually become playful and joked around more. Hanging out with Konoka, Asuna, and Negi so much gave her confidence in what she had once feared before and she was truly happy. But after being confronted by Evangeline during that school festival, Setsuna was careful to not slack off too much and get too comfortable. Seeing how much it affected Setsuna when Evangeline told her to choose between her sword or happiness but giving up neither, Konoka saw that she took the fighting lesson to heart and with them became the best protector and friend she promised to be.

'_Friend huh…'_ pondered Konoka, stealing a glance at the woman besides her.

"Hey, Secchan…" Konoka hadn't meant for her voice to sound low and slightly husky but it did. In doing so, Setsuna blushed and looked up, all the while still cutting.

"W-what is it, Kono-cha- ow!" The consequence of not watching what she was cutting, Setsuna cut her finger instead.

"Ah! Secchan you're bleeding!" Konoka quickly turned off the stove and grabbed Setsuna's hand, examining it.

"It's just a small cut I can…" Setsuna's voice suddenly died when she felt lips on her finger. Her eyes widened at the sight of Konoka preventing the cut from bleeding any more and her face fumed three shades of red. The last shade being so completely full and red that it seemed the swordswoman dipped her face in paint.

Usually Setsuna would've pulled her hand away and just have Konoka heal it like all the other times when she and Asuna got too into their sparing practice. But for some reason she couldn't will her body to move this time.

Konoka resisted the urge to smile, knowing all too well the affect this had on her personal bodyguard.

Kissing the finger, the cut healed up as if it wasn't there to begin with. "There all better…Secchan, you're face is red. Are you okay? The heat isn't getting to you is it?"

"N-n-no! I-it's nothing!" despite saying that, Konoka frowned. Setsuna saw something in that frown that was off, as if the healer was trying to hold back something.

"Hmm, let me see." Konoka held her bangs back as well as Setsuna's and pressed her forehead against the other girl's which turned the face blush into a full body heater cranked up to a hundred degrees. Setsuna could've broken the thermometer the instant she had it in her mouth.

With their faces so close, Konoka tried to not do anything else to cause the poor swordswoman more embarrassment. Setsuna on the other hand, was speechless with her mouth opening and closing unable to produce any type of sound.

"You're a little hot but nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Konoka leaned back, letting her hand that held Setsuna's bangs out of the way slowly trail down to her cheek and held it there. She gave Setsuna a soft kiss on the forehead and tried to smile but it ended up being a smirk. "I can't afford having you be sick before escorting me tomorrow, now can I?"

Setsuna resisted the urge to touch the burning spot and immediately returned her attention to the edible objects.

As soon as Konoka's eyes turned back to the food, Setsuna quickly chopped the rest of the vegetables furiously. She added in the remaining ingredients into the curry, her hand brushing against Konoka's lightly, sending a kind of shock throughout the healer's body and her heart beat quickened faster than before. Konoka's eyes became locked onto Setsuna's lips and glanced at the raven haired girl's eyes only to see she refused to make eye contact.

Konoka blushed at the thought that passed through her mind to which she simply just smiled unashamed and finished cooking. Asuna and Negi had set up the table and now the meal to was ready to be consumed.

'_Secchan has become quite hazardous to me…'_ Konoka mused as she watched the swordswoman talking with the prodigy teacher.

'_I can't seem to control myself when she's near.'

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay before anyone flips out, I know I put in the summary 18 for Konoka's age but why did I say 17 when I was describing her? You'll find out later as the story progresses...reviews are welcome whether it's nice or not. 


	2. Early Morning Ruckus

**A/N: **Here's chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews you've guy's have given. They're really encouraging and make me happy to know you like my story.

**Summary:** Setsuna's mind seems to be occupied by one thing, can you guess what that is?

* * *

**Chapter Two - Early Morning Ruckus**

The sounds of a constant beeping sound stir the slumber of an early riser. Setsuna lazily reached over and shut off her alarm clock and turned over on her back. Allowing her eyes to become accustomed to being open, the swordswoman slowly sat up, stretching at the same time. She glanced over at the clock and saw that the red numbers told her it was 4:06 am. Falling back on her bed and taking a moment more to wake up, Setsuna rolled off her bed nearly face planting on the ground but she caught herself with an inch between her body and the floor. There Setsuna did twenty push ups with both hands, fifteen with her right, and another fifteen switching to her left. She rested her body on the ground for a second and then rolled onto her back, bringing her hands on the ground besides both sides of her head, the swordswoman brought her legs up and then with expert force, brought them back down and flipped up on her toes.

Setsuna scanned her room for her roommate but remembered that Mana decided to stay at the Tatsumiya Shrine this weekend.

Heading into the bathroom, the swordswoman's eyes were drawn to the calendar that hung on her wall specifically to a certain day. Setsuna was rather excited since she had spent the last month planning and the last week rehearsing trying to perfect her raw gift.

"What I ordered should be finished today…I should ask Asuna to come with me. But Kono-chan asked to go shopping today with her…" The protector mumbled.

Today, Setsuna's morning outfit consisted of a hooded sweatshirt and long shorts. She put on her tennis shoes, grabbed Yuunagi and went off to her routine training. She knew that she should train in her hakama outfit but after all the times she's been forced to fight, Setsuna was never in uniform. The swordswoman only changed her training outfit because Asuna had once questioned her why they had to wear it. Not having a good enough answer except that 'it was just the uniform' Setsuna went for more casual clothes.

"Okay…training…shopping with Kono-chan and hopefully Asuna and Negi-sensei as well…escorting Kono-chan back to the Headmaster's place and then after that practicing for…" Setsuna blushed as she stretched and started to jog towards the forest. A smile crept onto her face as her plans unfolded inside her mind.

"Setsuna?" The swordswoman stopped at the sound of her name.

"Asuna? What are you doing up so early on a Saturday? I thought you had the morning off."

Setsuna waited for the taller girl to catch up and together they walked towards the train station.

"I had someone cover for my evening route yesterday so I'm taking their morning shift instead. Are you off to train?"

Setsuna looked from the forest then to the orange head in front of her and thought better of the situation. She needed to talk with Asuna and right now seemed the opportune moment since Konoka was no where near them.

"Yeah…well actually, I-I'll come with you to your work. If you don't mind that is…" Asuna raised an eyebrow as the raven haired woman began to blush.

"No…I don't…mind. We have to run though or else we'll miss the next train." And ran they did barely making the 5 o'clock train. But being fit as they were the run was nothing compared to anything they've been faced before.

"So what makes you come with me to work, Setsuna? It's about tomorrow isn't it?" Asuna smirked as she sat down in a seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Setsuna sat across from her, holding onto her sword but her eyes were fixed on the floor.

"W-well…actually…um…the thing that I ordered is coming today and Kono-chan said that she wanted to go shopping before her omiai and I was wondering if you could come with us and somehow distract her for ten minutes so she won't get curious…I-I mean of course if you didn't have any other plans! What am I saying of course you have plans! That was presumptuous of me to ask, I'm sorry. Forget it." Setsuna felt ashamed to suddenly ask for favor without thinking of the other person's consent. Then she realized that she had just ranted again and felt more embarrassed.

Asuna couldn't help but lean back and smile at the troubled woman before her. It was just like Setsuna to get tremendously worked up when it came to Konoka.

'_Talk about being shot by cupid's arrow a thousand times…or maybe Konoka drank some type of love potion meant to only work for Setsuna…"Secchan love-love potion!"'_ Repressing a laugh from the chibi-fied versions of her friends acting out the scene in her head, Asuna stood up and sat next to the blushing girl.

"Nah, I have absolutely nothing to do after work today. I'll be glad to come with you guys, if you're sure I won't…you know, be in the way or anything." With the amount of teasing in the tone Asuna had, Setsuna was sure that she just wanted to make her feel more like an idiot.

The only thing the swordswoman was able to reply with was her ever growing blush.

The train finally stopped at their destination and the duo went off for some early morning delivery.

"You know, I'm still a little surprised that you've kept this job for so long." said Setsuna as the two approached Asuna's work place.

"Really? I never thought about getting a different job. Sure I have to wake up super early but the pay is good and I've gotten used to the people here. I guess you could say it's one of my comfort zones." Asuna answered with a smile as she entered the little shop. There she greeted everyone and introduced Setsuna briefly and then grabbing the two bags of newspaper, the two went off to the assigned route.

"You didn't decide to tag along just to talk about Konoka did you?" Setsuna glanced at the woman besides her and raised an eyebrow as a sly grin formed.

"How's training with Takahata-sensei? Hope he hasn't become too rough now has he?" Setsuna smirked as she watched Asuna's mouth moving as if she wanted to say something and her eyes growing wide. Suddenly she grabbed the swordswoman by the shoulders and shook her.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about?! O-Of course Takahata-sensei has been teaching me well and yeah I wish sometimes he wasn't so hard but I mean how am I supposed to get better if he goes easy and you of all people should know how tough training is and being taught by him again is the greatest thing that has happened since, well you know, and -" Asuna's rant was cut short as she heard soft laughter. Setsuna found it amusing to see Asuna get so worked up over a much older man.

That and it was payback for what she did earlier.

"Well as long as you're not slacking off in your training then I don't have to worry about you. Come on, I'll spar with you after work to see how my disciple's training has come." With that Setsuna ran ahead with Asuna throwing newspapers onto the front porches behind her.

* * *

A slamming door awoke two sleeping mages, although one had awoken earlier in the morning only to go back to sleep. 

"I'm back."

"You were out for awhile, Asuna. What were you- ah! Secchan!" Konoka sat up immediately at the sight of her favorite teasing person. The healer rubbed her eyes to rid the sleepiness away and she brought her legs over the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Early? It's nearly 8:30, Kono-chan." Setsuna said in a matter-fact-tone as she glanced at the clock besides Konoka's pillow. Konoka brought the mini clock up to her face and saw that it indeed read 8:30. Giving a slight pout Konoka turned her attention back to the swordswoman.

"8:30 is considered early for some people, you know." Replied Konoka as she stood and stretched and then headed into the bathroom to freshen up. Setsuna just smiled as she set her sword against the wall and sat on the couch.

"Whatever Konoka, you always get up at eight to cook breakfast anyways. What, didn't get to sleep early last night?" Asuna tossed her jacket on her bed and went into the bathroom after Konoka got out. It was a good thing their room had a small shower in it, the Baka Red Ranger had too many bad experiences in the bath house and tried to avoid that place as much as possible.

"No, it just took me half an hour to get back to sleep after I heard you leave this morning. By the way, why'd you come back so late anyway? Secchan came over too and you guys look like you just got out of a fight." Konoka just noticed the dirty splotches on Setsuna's sweatshirt and that she had some dirt on her cheek. Asuna wasn't any better though, she actually had a small rip in her shirt.

"Some type of demon entered through the barrier so Asuna and I went to take care of it. No problem at all. Then we just sparred for an hour." Setsuna looked down at her clothes and realized that she should dress more decently.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Setsuna stood up but was pulled back suddenly onto the couch, falling over the arm rest and onto her back. She looked up to see Konoka looming over her with a happy smile.

"You've got dirt on your cheek, Secchan." Konoka used her sleeve to wipe the swordswoman's face clean.

"Kono-chan! Now you've gotten your pajamas dirty." Setsuna looked up with disapproval but the healer just kept on smiling.

"I don't mind if it's for you. Besides it's not like I'm gonna wear this all day. Be sure to be back in time for breakfast okay, Secchan?" Setsuna simply nodded as a blush once again covered her cheeks.

When the door closed, Konoka went straight into the kitchen and started cooking. Negi came down from his bed and followed the sweet smells of Konoka's homemade food.

"What are you cooking, Konoka-san?" Negi rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, leaning over to see what the pan was sizzling.

"Just regular eggs and bacon with some toast. Is there anything you prefer?" Negi shook his head in the negative and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of the meals, Konoka-san. I'm sure whoever you choose for your husband will be the luckiest man in the world!" Konoka blushed and smiled.

"You're too much, Negi-kun!" Konoka would've hit Negi out of embarrassment but her hands were full, and her thoughts were caught by something else. "Besides…I don't think there will be any _guy_ that I would want…"

Negi paused from setting up the table, and watched the seemingly perfect woman before him smile mysteriously.

"What do you mean, Konoka-sa-"

"Kyaa! That was a great shower. Oh breakfast is ready?" Asuna came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and dressed in a mini green and white plaid skirt with a long sleeve white shirt with green trimming to match it.

Negi looked from Konoka to Asuna and then let out a sigh. _'I better not pry too much even if I am their teacher…love is a complicated thing.'_

"Great timing, I just finished our food." Konoka set down Negi and Asuna's plate then left another two on the table.

"Wait, you're not eating?" Asuna saw that Konoka was walking towards the bathroom.

"I want to get ready because Secchan and I are gonna go shopping. You guys wanna come? I'm sure Secchan won't mind." Suggested Konoka as she took off the apron around her neck and hung it back up.

Asuna looked down at her food to hide her grin as the scene of this morning replayed in her mind.

"Are you sure? Did you ask Setsuna to go shopping with you?" Asuna, regaining her normal feature, looked up at the chocolate haired girl.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend time with her before I was whisked off to my omiai."

"I'll come along, Negi you come too." Said Asuna as the 13-year-old looked up from his food and nodded. Konoka thanked them and went to change.

A slight knock on the door, with the sound of it opening caught the attention of the two eating in the room.

"Excuse the intrusion." Setsuna muttered out of habit as she walked into the room. The raven haired woman walked into the room wearing an elbow cuffed button up grey shirt with a black collar. She wore dark blue straight legged jeans with black low-top Converse shoes.

"Hey, perfect timing Setsuna-san! Konoka-san finished our meals." Negi smiled up at the swordswoman and saw that she was scanning the room around for one certain person.

"Konoka's in the bathroom getting ready, don't worry we'll be coming as well." Setsuna let out a small breath of relief.

"Oy, oy, oy! What's with that look of relief, nee-san?! Don't you want Konoka-jou-chan all to your self?" Setsuna would've jumped from her seat if she wasn't aware that the ermine was in the room somewhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?! You weren't in my panties were you?!" Asuna pointed her fork at the little white creature.

"N-no! I haven't been anywhere near yours, ane-san!"

Setsuna's eyebrow twitched.

"That means you've been in Kono-chan's?" threatened Setsuna as she reached for her sword. Realizing that Setsuna could do the same amount, if not, so much more damage than Asuna, Chamo held his hands up in defeat.

"O-okay…I may have slept in Asuna-ane-san's but not Konoka-jou-chan's!" A vein appeared on the orange head's for head.

"You pervert ermine!" Asuna's fist connected with the said animal's head, smashing it into the table almost cracking it in two, just barely. "If Negi wasn't here to save your sorry ass I would skin and give your corpse to Eva-chan to deal with!"

"A-Asuna-san… calm down…you're going to break the table…" Negi waved his hands to try and somehow lesson the pain the pig-tailed haired girl was causing to the perverted fur ball.

"I swear if you ever dare go within a meter of my underwear, I _will_ kill you!"

"Ah, Asuna…give Chamo-kun a _little_ slack." Konoka came out in a cap sleeved long form fitting light brown v-neck shirt with a graphic design of a butterfly on the stomach and white straight fitted denim Capris with slight frays at the end just above her knees.

"Easy for you to say, it's not _your _underwear he goes through." Konoka smiled as she took a seat next to Setsuna and watched the girl who seemed to have so many problems with panties cause more trouble to the miniature ermine.

"A-Ane-san! H-how 'bout I buy you something? To make up for the times I got you angry?" Chamo tried to bargain but Asuna was going to have none of that.

"Yeah, last time you bought something I thought I was falling head over heals for that brat right there! You even got Konoka nearly crushing Setsuna's ribs out of too much affection!" Setsuna and Konoka blushed as that memory resurfaced.

Although neither of them could deny that they both enjoyed it, even if it was magic induced.

"Ne, let's just finish our food and get going. The streets and trains get really crowded during midday." Said Konoka as Asuna glanced at her and then to the ermine.

"Fine, I don't want to waste any more of my precious time on this pervert." With that, the orange head threw the ermine into the wall opposite of her.

"Why did you want to go shopping for, Konoka-san?" asked Negi as he finished the last bit of his bacon and eggs. Setsuna was also a bit curious since she was planning on going shopping alone. But of course Setsuna could never refuse any type of offer from Konoka.

Well, at least there wasn't an offer that she's felt she _should've_ refuse…

"I wanted to play dress up with Secchan, since her closet is still practically empty, well save for the clothes I chose for her plus her uniform."

Setsuna actually looked insulted by that remark. She had plenty of clothes to wear outside! They were just either short in the arms, legs, or showed off too much skin at her waist so she decided to not wear them any more. Basically they were too small for her now taller body.

Konoka saw the look she was given and then added, "And clothes that don't fit."

Now Setsuna looked baffled. Did Negi teach Konoka how to read minds without having the need of physical contact to the forehead?

"Did Tatsumiya let you into our room when I was gone? Because I don't recall you searching through my closet while I was there." The swordswoman eyed the healer intently to which she tilted her head to the side slightly with an innocent teasing look.

"No, you were in the bathroom so I took that chance and looked through your clothes. Besides, Secchan, you hardly ever go shopping for yourself and I like seeing you look cute especially when you wear clothes I picked out for you." Setsuna blushed once again as a certain phrase repeated itself in her mind.

'_I like seeing you look cute.' _Setsuna was unsure of how to respond and so instead she just finished her food and stood up.

"I-I'll wash the dishes!" And off into the kitchen the raven-haired girl was.

Konoka smiled as she finished her food and collected the empty plates to give to Setsuna. Asuna watched the duo with a suspicious look and wanted to hit her head on the ground out of frustration.

"Does Konoka know that Setsuna is crazy about her? Yeah, she may be oblivious but she can't be _that _blind to not realize it after all these years…" Negi was also interested in this strange almost-couple.

"Konoka-san seems to like teasing Setsuna-san a lot these past few days…you didn't happen to buy any more love chocolates did you, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked the ermine who managed to crawl his way back to the table.

"No, no, no, no! Of course not! Even if Konoka-jou-chan did eat a chocolate she'd be _all over_ Setsuna-nee-san in an instant."

"For once, I actually have to agree with you." Said Asuna as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Heeeey! We're done so let's go!" exclaimed Konoka as she grabbed her white denim cropped jacket and a brown twill brim cap then slipped on her open back two buckle strap brown shoes.

"Ah! I haven't dressed yet! Wait for me!" Negi jumped from his spot and ran up to his mini room.

"Just put on some pants and a t-shirt and you'll be fine!" said Asuna as she put on her black knee-high flat heel leather boots.

Negi did just as Asuna had said. He put on light blue carpenter jeans and a maroon t-shirt and tennis shoes.

"Alright everybody's ready let's go!" with that Asuna grabbed Negi by the arm and dragged him out. Konoka smiled as she watched Setsuna put on her shoes and then grab Yuunagi.

"Ready, Secchan?" Konoka reached over and grabbed the swordswoman's hand. Setsuna blushed but then smiled and squeezed the warm hand that fit perfectly in her own.

"Ready, Kono-chan."

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hoped you like this chapter. I was thinking of making it longer but I had way too many ideas for one chapter so I decided to split it. That and I didn't want to make you guys wait too long. See ya next chapter. 


	3. Shopping Trip

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews again! It helps me keep my motivation and want to finish the story faster... 

**Summary: **Shopping and confessions...How does Konoka truly feel about Setsuna?

* * *

**Chapter Three - Shopping Trip**

"Wow…Konoka-san was right…the train is really full during midday." The quartet got on the train only to be squished together by the excess of people. Asuna and Negi pushed their way through the crowd but didn't go far and were practically stuck together.

Setsuna managed to find a spot that had a decent amount of space where she wasn't really pressed into someone else. Konoka on the other hand, wasn't so lucky and was being pressed left to right, plus the fact that the train was moving, her balance was often thrown off. Just as the train jerked violently for the umpteenth time, Konoka tripped over someone's foot and let out a squeal as she felt herself falling most likely into an unknown person.

But the fall never came. Instead, the healer felt a hand on her back, holding her up, and was pulled into a warm, fresh forest scented body.

"Be careful, Kono-chan, you're grandfather would be really upset if he found out I let you get hurt." Setsuna smiled down at the shorter girl and wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her securely. Her other hand was holding onto a pole so that they wouldn't fall.

Konoka was slightly taken aback by the physical contact Setsuna was allowing her to have. Usually the swordswoman always became as stiff as a tree whenever she just clung onto her arm. The most Konoka was able to touch was Setsuna's hand without it being turned into a rock.

Konoka leaned her head back from being gently pressed into her protector's shoulder to look at the red face above her.

The healer giggled when she realized that the swordswoman refused to look at her and kept her eyes fixed on something outside the window. She wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist and held on tightly.

"This is rare, Secchan is actually letting me hold her. We should take the train more often when it's crowded." Konoka smiled as she buried her face into the crook of the swordswoman's neck, making sure her hat didn't get in the way.

"I-I-I just d-didn't want you to get h-hurt! It's my job to pro…pro…"

Konoka had seemed to silence the stuttering woman with a kiss on the nose. Setsuna felt a petrifying spell being cast on her.

"Although, it seems that I still have a lot of work to do when it comes to kissing."

The train doors opened and Setsuna bolted outside, leaving Konoka laughing and left behind slightly. Covering her nose, the swordswoman tried to speak but it just came out to be a jumble of words.

"What's the matter, Setsuna? Did you bite your tongue? Negi did." Asuna pulled the prodigy magician out of the train with him covering his mouth and watery eyes.

"Za zrain shtops sho shuddeny!" mumbled Negi as he held onto his cheek. Konoka brought a fist to her mouth and let out a laugh.

"Do you want me to heal your tongue? Or can you do it?" Negi waved his hands and touched his cheek. A soft white glow appeared for a second and the miniature teacher smiled instantly.

"I'm all better! Ah, Setsuna-san, did you hurt yourself? You're holding your nose."

The swordswoman removed her hands from her face quickly, holding it up as if she were caught in a crime.

Konoka giggled again and shoulder bumped Setsuna.

"Secchan's just shy because I kissed her." Konoka said that in such a suggestive and natural tone that it left the people around them who heard what she said staring.

Setsuna looked like a time bomb that was about to explode, in fact, steam seemed to be coming out of her ears.

Asuna couldn't keep from smirking and Negi turned red with his mouth hung open which slowly turning into a smile.

"N-no it's not— S-She just— I-it was—"Setsuna's arms were waving frantically and she looked to Konoka for help.

But the healer linked her hands behind her back, smiled quite intriguingly, and walked off. The people surrounding the remaining three all turned their eyes to the swordswoman.

Suddenly a few cheers were shouted and whistles were blown and claps were sounded.

"Woo!!! Go sword girl!"

"No shame means fame!"

"We support you even if we don't know you!"

Setsuna ran through the crowd trying not to knock over any people while breaking her way out. She managed to catch up to the girl who caused the scene.

"You…are…evil…" breathed Setsuna when she finally grabbed Konoka's awaiting arm.

Konoka laughed. She never realized how much fun it was to tease the raven haired girl around such a large crowd when it wasn't their classmates. She didn't know why she did it so naturally. Perhaps Konoka loved seeing how flustered Setsuna got after having the swordswoman always look so serious on duty. Maybe it was because Setsuna's reactions were just cute in general. Or was it because she always got to see Setsuna enjoying life the way she always wanted her to?

It was all of the above actually, plus the healer knew the taller woman couldn't hold a grudge against her for too long.

"I'm sorry, it just _slipped_ out. I didn't mean it to sound the way it did."

'_That's a load of crap.'_ Thought Setsuna as she stared at her beloved person that always caused her trouble.

"Right and you decided to make it _better_ by just walkingoff and leaving me there! Did you hear what the people said?! 'No shame means fame'?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Setsuna wanted to shake the smiling girl before her out of sheer embarrassment but could only bring her self to put her hands on the healer's upper arms.

"Well, if you didn't know, Secchan…people who do things that they aren't ashamed for usually get a lot of support because it takes a lot of courage to do something that most people don't, like kissing you for example. Most people wouldn't dare touch you so I guess I'm a little famous for pulling a stunt like that." Konoka held up her hand with her index finger pointing up at the sky.

"Well, you're kinda the only one that can actually hold onto Setsuna without her going super crazy samurai mode on you or something." Asuna and Negi had caught up to the other two.

"So did you really kiss Setsuna-san, Konoka-san?" asked Negi as he watched Setsuna's blush return and Konoka cling onto the swordswoman's arm.

"It was just on the nose. Secchan overreacts too much."

Asuna resisted the urge to say, _'Only when it comes to you.'_

"I overreact because physical contact with you or anyone else, despite it being three years, doesn't change the fact that I've spent my other 15 years training to keep people from touching me, Kono-chan." Setsuna walked ahead leaving Konoka to run behind her, Asuna and Negi a step behind them.

"I think you might get used to it before you know it." Konoka reached for Setsuna's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Unless you pull a kissing stunt again, I might just grow more uncomfortable."

The swordswoman's eyes were caught by a certain store and the healer saw one of her favorite clothes store.

Asuna knew that this was her cue when she saw Setsuna look at her and nodded her head towards Konoka.

"Say, Konoka, let's check out this shop! I want to get another…uh…blue skirt!" Asuna grabbed the chocolate haired woman's arm and pulled her towards the store.

"Negi-sensei, how about you come with me to this store over here?" Setsuna pointed to the said store and Negi agreed. Finding the separation slightly suspicious but he decided to not question the raven haired woman's intentions.

"Meet you in about half an hour, Asuna." Asuna waved to indicate that she heard the swordswoman.

"Wait! Where is Secchan and Negi-kun going? Why don't we go with them?" Konoka watched her protector and her teacher disappear into the crowd of people and turned her attention to the pigtail haired woman.

"Because I need you to help me pick out a skirt!" Konoka stopped in the middle of the store and pulled on the back of Asuna's shirt.

"You can't be serious, but Se-"

"Konoka…do you…do you know how Setsuna feels?" Konoka was taken aback by the sudden change in Asuna's voice and how dead serious it was.

A few minutes passed before Asuna turned around to face the shorter girl. Konoka smiled and started to look around leisurely at the nearest clothes rack.

"I know, Asuna. Everyone does actually." Replied Konoka softly. Asuna leaned on the rack, watching the girl smile not a sad smile, but a smile that was a little painful.

"Why won't you do anything about it then? You… don't like Setsuna that way?"

"No! It's not that! I love Secchan to death! It's just…" Konoka gave up on finding anything and faced Asuna instead.

"Just what?"

"I want Secchan to be the one to admit it first. I don't want to put pressure on her when she feels she isn't ready to handle it yet. She's so intent on protecting me that she's scared of starting a relationship, afraid that it would somehow distract her from her job. I don't want to scare her off like last time, you know? Having her be so near but not even speak to me…is more painful than being separated for years without seeing each other." The way that Konoka spoke and smiled made Asuna's heart ache.

"But these last three years…"

"I'll wait eons if I have to, Asuna. Yeah it hurts when Secchan runs away from a kiss on the cheek or even a hug, but I know that she doesn't do it because she doesn't like it. She's just not used to it. Even if it takes years to for me to be able to hold her and have her arms around me with absolutely no tension whatsoever, I'll wait for those years to pass. You know why?"

Asuna couldn't help but smile. "Why?"

"Because it's _so_ _worth it_. Secchan's devoted her life to me. I want to do the same for her."

Asuna smiled and pulled Konoka into a tight hug. "You are the sappiest person I have ever met. Both you and Setsuna are such lucky people you know that?"

Konoka stuck her tongue out and resumed her search.

"Blue skirt you said?"

* * *

"What are you going to get here, Setsuna-san?" 

Setsuna just grinned and walked up to the counter. An elderly woman whose hands were rough, back slightly hunched, eyes accompanied with glasses, gray almost white hair, and an aura that was so warm and welcoming, came up to the counter with a big smile.

"Ah, Setsuna-chan! How have you been?" Setsuna bowed slightly out of respect and returned her smile.

"I've been fine, how about yourself, Youki-san? I hope it wasn't too much trouble what I ordered." Youki waved Setsuna's comment away and bent down to pick up a small rectangular box. Negi leaned in to get a better look.

"Absolutely no trouble at all! It was fun making this little treasure." She opened the box and Negi stared with shining eyes.

"Wow! You made this by hand, oba-san?" asked Negi as he marveled at the handiwork of this elderly woman.

"Sure did! Although the design was sketched out by Setsuna-chan here. Say, you must be Negi, correct?" Negi looked surprised that a complete stranger knew him.

"Ah- uh yes! I'm Negi Springfield. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Youki smiled and patted the boy genius on the head.

"He has such well-behaved manners! My name is Youki Mihama. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Negi bowed and Youki smiled, returning her attention to Setsuna.

"I put all of my other projects aside to make this fit for a princess, you know." Setsuna smiled gratefully and pulled out her wallet.

"How much was this again?" Youki put her hand over the swordswoman's to prevent her from pulling out any money.

"It's on me. You've helped me enough protecting my shop from thieves and putting up a charm to keep those with ill intent away. And having you come in here to check up on me once in a while is enough. You're like a granddaughter to me. Grandmothers don't make their grand children pay." Youki smiled warmly and squeezed Setsuna's hand.

"But I can't just-"

"If you want to pay me back so badly, why don't you introduce me to the girl you bought this gift for then?" Setsuna blushed and Negi grinned, looking up at the swordswoman to see the familiar movement of her mouth on mute.

"How'd you-"

"You mentioned 'ojou-sama' before and you always refer to this person as a 'she' or 'her'. Unless I'm terribly mistaken, this gift is for a girl is it not?" Youki looked at Negi for confirmation and he indeed gave it to her.

Setsuna turned red unsure of how to respond.

"Oh my, I've rendered her speechless. This person must really mean a lot to you in order to do that. I must meet this mystery girl!" Youki laughed again and Negi waved his arms slightly.

"You want to meet her today? She's here in another store I can-"

"N-No! Not today, she'll get curious about this shop and it'll ruin the element of surprise…I-I promise I'll bring her another day so you two can meet." Setsuna assured, still a little red in the face. She put the rectangular box in her pocket and made sure to hide it well.

"It's a promise then. Otherwise I'll come visit your school and seek you out." Youki laughed at the pale look she was given. She leaned on the counter towards Negi. "Do you know this girl, the one Setsuna-chan likes?"

"Of course! She's in my class and is a very sweet and beautiful woman!" Negi was proud to be friends with Konoka and was more proud to know that Setsuna cared so much for the girl.

Luckily for Setsuna, the door chime rang and in came what looked like a newly wed couple on their honeymoon. Their clothes and foreign look gave them away.

"Welcome, you two! If you need anything feel free to ask me." Exclaimed Youki as the couple thanked her and began to browse.

"We better get going. Thank you again, Youki-san." Setsuna bowed and started towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Youki-san." Negi also bowed and waved as he followed his friend outside.

"Come visit me any time!"

After the two walked out of the store, Negi decided that he would confront Setsuna.

"So that really is for Konoka-san, huh?" Setsuna looked down at the mage and then forward to the store the other two were in.

"Who else would this be for?" Negi thought about the rhetorical question and then linked his hands behind his head smiling. A habit he had gotten from Kotaro.

"When are you going to give it to her?" Setsuna paused for a moment, spotting the ones she was searching for.

"Tonight."

"Hey, Setsuna, Negi!" Konoka's attention was diverted from the outfits in her hands to the swordswoman and her teacher.

"Secchan! Here try these clothes on!" a pile of clothes was dumped into the raven haired girl's arms and she was then shoved into the dressing room. "Make sure you come out and show me everything you wear okay?"

Setsuna sweat dropped as she dumped the clothes onto the ground. "O-okay…"

'_She meant it when she wanted to expand my closet'_ Setsuna thought as she picked up the shirt on the top.

As soon as Konoka heard Setsuna change, she quickly caught Asuna and pulled her aside where the swordswoman wouldn't be able to hear them. Negi close by the sudden cryptic actions.

"Asuna…don't mention anything we talked about to Secchan, okay? I know you want to help but I really want Secchan to do this on her own." Asuna raised an eyebrow at the healer.

"You want this to be purely Setsuna's decision and not influenced by anything else?" Konoka nodded and Asuna shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say."

"Konoka-san…?" Konoka turned to the kid teacher and ruffled his hair with a smile.

"It's nothing, Negi-kun!"

"Kono-chan…this shirt is kind of…" The chocolate haired girl ran up to the swordswoman, nearly scaring the taller woman.

"Hmm…no it doesn't look good. Let's try something else!" Konoka pushed Setsuna into the dressing room, causing the swordswoman to become frantic.

'_This…can't be good for me…'_ Setsuna realized that Konoka had just shoved her into the dressing room and that dressing room meant that her clothes were going to be taken off…

"K-Kono-chan I can change by myself gah-!" Konoka had started to undress Setsuna without her consent.

'_She really meant it when she said she wanted to play dress up!' _The swordswoman covered her chest even though it was covered by the long bandage strips to hold her breasts down.

"Don't be shy, Secchan!" she managed to get the shirt off and was now aiming for the pants. With such little space and half dressed, the swordswoman had no place to run.

"No- don't! Ah!"

Asuna and Negi tried to look for clothes but with Setsuna's desperate cries, Konoka's giggling, and the rustle of clothing being tossed around, the task was harder than it seemed to be.

"Um…shouldn't you…" Negi looked at Asuna and pointed to where the other two were.

"Are you kidding?" Asuna looked at her teacher as if he asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

"I-I guess you're right…" Negi silently sent his sympathy to Setsuna.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a really fun chapter to write! I typed like crazy because it all just kept on coming. Reviews are welcome as always! 


	4. The Gift

**A/N: **FINALLY! Chapter 4 is here! I'm so sorry that it took so long! I didn't expect to be loaded with so much homework... anyway I'm not dead! I'm still alive and writing! But I would like to warn you that my updates will take a lot longer and I will try to the best of my ability (and time that I'm given) to get the next chapter out. Thank you for reading!

To prevent confusion...

_'This means thoughts'_

"_This means lyrics_"

It's not that much of a difference save for the quotes I know but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure out which is which.

oh and (_this means an action_)...you'll see...

**Summary:** Konoka goes to her omiai and Setsuna goes along! Yet the swordswoman has plans for later in the evening that occupy her mind and gets the healer's attention...

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Gift**

"There, it's not too tight is it?" Setsuna had just finished helping Konoka wrap the obi-belt around her waist.

"Nope, it's perfect!" Setsuna stood up from kneeling on the ground and took a step back.

Konoka looked absolutely amazing in the kimono with her hair half up. The healer lifted her arms slightly and then twirled around once.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful." Setsuna was surprised to see Konoka frown.

"That's not good…the guys always stare when I look decent." Setsuna laughed and took a seat on the couch next to Asuna. Negi had gone out with Chamo for some errands.

"Well, we can't really make you look bad unless we just give you a clown make over or make it look like you just woke up." Asuna held a hand on her chin.

"That and your grandfather would be upset if I let you leave the room looking anything but decent. Come on Kono-chan, it's time to go." Konoka sighed heavily and picked up her matching purse.

"Have fun and don't get too wasted!" Asuna closed the door behind them with a huge grin.

Konoka sighed heavily again as the duo walked through the dormitory doors and towards her grandfather's place.

"Arranged dates aren't _that_ bad are they?" Konoka eyed her protector with dreary eyes.

"You've never been forced to be a part of an omiai, Secchan…you wouldn't know…" Setsuna gave her a sympathetic smile and reached for the healer's hand.

"Hey, Kono-chan…don't drink too much Sake tonight, okay?" Konoka looked up at the swordswoman to see her looking about with a mysterious grin plastered on her face.

"I don't drink that much. I get back to the dorms safely." Konoka looked at Setsuna slightly confused at the somewhat sudden request. Setsuna tilted her head slightly, giving Konoka a look that meant she knew something the healer obviously didn't.

"You scared Negi-sensei once, saying how you'd like to marry him if he was set up with you. You thought I was your pillow and almost squeezed the life out of me and wouldn't let me go. Then you said you wanted to marry me and actually slurred the vows, I think, and you were even making plans for our 'honeymoon'. You thought Asuna was some type of pop idol because of her bells and went running around the dorms announcing the news. Ayase-san and Miyazaki-san came over once when you were drunk to see if you were alright…"

"Okay! Okay…so maybe I have one too many shots…all the time…but it passes time a lot faster!" Setsuna eyed her suspiciously.

"You drink because it passes time faster?" Konoka nodded.

"Yeah, it seems like the omiai ends in a flash. Though most of the time I don't even remember what half of the guys look like…unless of course I look at their picture again, which I don't." Setsuna shook her head slightly and softly flicked the healer's forehead.

"Just don't drink tonight. I want to show you something."

"If Secchan doesn't want me to drink, then I'll obey." Setsuna smiled.

"Good girl."

* * *

"Ah, Konoka, Setsuna-kun, right on time! Zenji-kun has not yet arrived and I need to make an urgent phone call. Will you two be able to greet him when he arrives?" Konoemon had seated the two women in the living room that consisted of four two-seat couches surrounding a five by five square feet table in the middle. There was also a bowl of assorted nuts in the middle of the table. 

"We'll be sure to welcome him, gramps." Said Konoka as she watched her grandfather walk out the door and closed it after him.

Konoka took a seat in one of the couches and pulled Setsuna down next to her.

"Are you going to stay here the whole time?" Disappointment covered the brunette's face when she saw her protector shake her head in the negative.

"I still have patrolling duty even on weekends, Kono-chan." Although that statement was true, Setsuna had other reasons that she couldn't stay.

"I guess gramps won't let you have a Saturday off…" Setsuna shook her head and leaned back on the couch.

"If it was urgent then I could always ask Tatsumiya or Kaede to watch over my shift." Konoka eyed the woman seemingly lounge next to her in a manner that was slightly irritating to the healer.

That smirk plastered on the swordswoman's face probably wasn't helping Konoka feel any better.

"And this isn't an urgent matter?" The brunette was flabbergasted that Setsuna would actually consider saying something like that.

How could this _not_ be an urgent matter?!

"You're life isn't in danger and you're well protected. You don't need my presence here since I might scare off your date anyways." Setsuna held back a laugh when she saw Konoka actually look angry.

In a cute way of course.

"Secchan! How can you say that?!" Konoka leaned over and started punching Setsuna in the arm, causing the said girl to fall back onto the arm rest of the couch, smiling.

Mind you the punch was strong enough to hold an egg without it cracking. But Setsuna would never tell Konoka that.

"Of course-(_smack_) this is-(_smack_) urgent-(_smack_)!" Setsuna could no longer hold back her amusement and burst out laughing. She allowed Konoka the thrill of trying to cause her pain and in doing so, somehow fell to the ground. The brunette was pulled down with her.

Holding the healer's threatening fists of fury above her, Setsuna naturally had not noticed how Konoka was practically sprawled on top of her. Or how…interesting their position was with Konoka straddling the swordswoman's waist. Nor did they notice that Konoka's kimono had loosened and was showing more cleavage in a certain view.

"P-Pardon me" The two froze and followed the sound of a deep, embarrassed voice.

In the doorway, stood a rather handsome man with short slightly disheveled shaggy hair, contrast to the black suit he wore. His green eyes tried to avoid eye contact at catching the one he was supposed to be set up with on the ground with another girl.

Setsuna immediately stood up, brushed her self off, pulled Konoka up, and blushed. The healer was rather less embarrassed, if anything she was pleased with the outcome when even if it wasn't planned. The swordswoman nudged the chocolate haired girl and indicated to her kimono. Konoka quickly stepped behind Setsuna and tried to fix her outfit as best as she could with the belts already wrapped around her waist.

"Um…Konoe Konoka-san?" Despite how manly this guy looked, his voice croaked out the last syllable. Konoka looked up and stepped up besides Setsuna, looking more decent than before.

"Yes, that's me. You're Yuna Zenji-san, correct? Have a seat please." Setsuna was surprised at how calm Konoka's voice was. Almost as if she was _proud_ to be caught in the act.

'_I wouldn't be surprised.'_ Setsuna bowed slightly and indicated to the couch across from where she and Konoka sat with her hand so Zenji would know which couch to sit in.

"I'm Sakurazaki Setsuna, Konoka ojou-sama's bodyguard." Konoka's eyes darted to the woman next to her.

It had been so long since Setsuna had called her 'ojou-sama' and she still hated how it sounded. Setsuna had begun to call the healer 'Kono-chan' no matter who the person she addressed was. Her grandfather, their friends, her father even…Konoka couldn't think of anyone Setsuna would use that annoying name for and didn't like the thought of having the swordswoman putting her self in a lower position for anyone. Especially a good for nothing lame brain rich boy trying to become her husband.

"O-Oh, a-are you now…"

Then Konoka understood why she had done it.

"Yes, but unfortunately I won't be able to stay the entire time with you two. So I trust that you will take care of her for me." The professional and seriousness of Setsuna's tone always scared people. It was dripping with that aura of 'Don't you dare mess with me if you value your goods'.

If she had perhaps said 'Kono-chan', the suffocating tone would have been ruined, making the person that the statement was being said to feel slightly relaxed.

Setsuna would have _absolutely _none of that.

Although Yuna Zenji was eight years older, had five majors in whatever he majored in, was nearly a head taller than the both of them, and was supplied with a well built body, his cowardice towards Setsuna was actually disappointing. Konoka thought that this man could've at least tried to look cool.

Instead he looked like any slightly offensive word could break him.

"O-Of course I will take care of her as if I were her own bodyguard!" The duo both knew he said that to save his skin.

"Anyway…how are you?" Setsuna asked instead. Since she would be leaving soon, she figured that she should test him out to see what kinds of men Konoemon was trying to set Konoka up with.

"Nuts?"

Zenji gave them a confused and offended look. Setsuna thought that Konoka was trying to jab at him, but the sight of her pushing the variety nut bowl towards him meant that the healer was thinking of something else.

That or it was just a well placed pun with the right props.

"O-oh…um no thank you. I'm fine, perfectly fine!"

Konoka resisted the urge to smile and look over at her protector. So Setsuna was helping her in her own way…even though she made it seem as if she was going to let the healer suffer through the arranged date alone.

"Ah, Zenji-kun! I see that you've met my granddaughter and her bodyguard." Zenji immediately stood up and bowed as the match maker walked in through the doors.

"Konoe-sama! Yes, it's a pleasure to make yours as well as Konoka-sama and Sakurazaki-sama acquaintances!" Setsuna and Konoka looked at Zenji and then to each other.

"Sakurazaki-_sama_? I've never been called that before…" whispered the swordswoman as she watched Konoka's eyes go from her date to her bodyguard and smiled.

"I think it has a certain nice ring to it, Secchan…" The healer replied in the same soft tone. Setsuna gave Konoka a doubtful look.

"Yeah, just like 'ojou-sama' does." Konoka smiled as she nudged Setsuna playfully. The swordswoman turned her attention to the oldest man in the room.

"I will take my leave now, Konoe-sama." Setsuna bowed out of habit.

"Setsuna-kun, how many times have I told you to stop bowing to me? And gramps is just fine, you're as much as a granddaughter to me as Konoka is." The raven haired woman blushed and nodded, sparing a glance at the grinning shorter girl besides her.

"Ah…well then, gramps, since I'm no longer needed here, and since you have plenty of guards as well, I'll take my leave. Enjoy your time here, Yuna-san, and you too, Kono-chan." Setsuna paused for a moment before she bent down next to Konoka. "Remember, don't drink too much tonight." With that, the swordswoman made her exit, leaving a rather upset healer behind.

"Well, then Zenji-kun, now that the person who seems to have frighten you has left, tell us about yourself." Konoka eyed her grandfather suspiciously before looked at the man across from her.

Her grandfather knew that Setsuna would scare her date? Then why did he let them greet the man if he didn't want that?!

Konoka did a second take on her grandfather and saw that he was actually smirking.

'_So gramps had intended for Secchan to be intimidating…'_ Konoka couldn't help but wonder why he would want Setsuna to do such a thing.

But as her thoughts wandered and her ears closed off the sound of Yuna Zenji's voice, Konoka's mind couldn't help but be sidetracked.

'_I wonder what Secchan is going to show me tonight if I can't drink…'_

* * *

A few hours had passed since Setsuna left Konoka with her grandfather and her date but that still didn't seem like more than ten minutes to the swordswoman. 

The mp3 player she borrowed from Chamo was on repeat and the studio headphones around her neck instead of covering her ears was just loud enough for her to hear the music play within a three feet radius. The headphones were facing outwards instead of each other for that purpose so that she wouldn't be the only person to hear the song play.

Setsuna was lying in the middle of the roof of the girl's dormitory. Yuunagi was oddly in her room and not besides her but Setsuna figured that tonight was special and even if something did come up she had her pactio card to rely on. Hopefully that option would never have to cross her mind.

Despite hearing footsteps coming from the door, the swordswoman stayed perfectly still.

"Secchan?"

Because she knew very well who that person would be. After all, she had left a note for Asuna to give to the healer of her whereabouts.

"How was the omiai, Kono-chan?" Setsuna sat up and hit stop on the mp3 player turning her attention to the healer.

Konoka gave the swordswoman a weary look and a soft groan as she sat down besides her protector. The brunette was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark brown sweatshirt. Setsuna wore the same jeans as this morning but changed into a blue long sleeved shirt that had two long holes in the back.

"It was painfully boring…Zenji kept on boasting about his five majors and how he's a financial advisor to some rich white guy. He's all business and no personality. He likes to tell people what to do with their money and finds it entertaining dividing up which amount goes to where. I thought he wouldn't be so bad since he seemed to have an interesting side but as soon as you left he suddenly became confident. I really wish you had stayed." Konoka sighed as she held her knees to her chest and stared at the moon above her.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea…"

Setsuna decided to leave it at that and lied back down. Konoka looked over curiously and noticed the headphones around the swordswoman's neck.

"What are you listening to?" Konoka lied down besides Setsuna and resisted the urge to reach for her hand. Setsuna casually pulled the mp3 player out of her pocket and looked at the display screen.

"Snow Patrol." Replied Setsuna as she looked at Konoka. The healer stared at the mp3 player for a moment before she looked up at her protector.

"Sing something, Secchan. I haven't heard you sing since we dragged you to the karaoke. I know you listen to Snow Patrol often since you have their CDs. I bought them for you after all." Konoka said proudly.

Setsuna blushed as she remembered the reason why Konoka had gotten that certain CD. For Setsuna's 18th birthday, Konoka, Asuna, and Negi took her out to karaoke since all the times they've gone out, Setsuna has never once sung a song. She had made up an excuse that she didn't know _any_ songs since she didn't have any type of music device that belonged to her. After hearing that, Konoka immediately went and bought her a small stereo system to which she instructed Setsuna to listen to the radio and learn at least one song.

Taking it as a small lesson, Setsuna, true to her Kono-chan, listened to the radio whenever she was in her room. It came to the point that during class, the swordswoman would tap the song rhythm and silently sing the words. Konoka managed to catch her off guard once and asked her what song she was singing and Setsuna blushed as she told her.

So as a result, Konoka bought Setsuna the CD of her newly found favorite band.

"What do you want me to sing?" asked Setsuna as she looked through the menu of her playlist.

"Anything your heart desires."

Setsuna tried to suppress her grin but failed when the thought of 'W_hat my heart desires huh…'_ crossed her mind.

The swordswoman smiled as her plan started to fall in place. She chose her song, put the mp3 player back in her pocket and stared up at the stars.

Konoka looked at Setsuna and smiled as she heard the song starting to play. With their position, she couldn't help but feel as if Setsuna had planned this.

"_We'll do it all…everything…on our own._" Setsuna started to tap her finger to the beat of the song. Konoka lied still, fearing that any type of movement would impair her hearing. Setsuna's perfectly soft toned voice was candy for the healer's ears. Konoka loved the way Setsuna sang perfectly in tune with absolutely no type of indication of embarrassment in the words. Konoka was so used to hearing the raven haired woman stutter on her words most of the time that hearing Setsuna sing blew her mind.

She knew it was Setsuna's voice but she never would've guess that the swordswoman could sing so well.

"_We don't need…anything…or anyone._" Setsuna paused for a moment as she began to smile. "_If I lay here…if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_"

Setsuna sat up and stood on her feet. She extended a hand for Konoka in which the healer grabbed it and was pulled up. Setsuna held onto both of Konoka's hands in her own and slowly walked backwards. The healer followed her protector's lead.

"_I don't quite know…how to say…how I feel._" Setsuna couldn't help but grin embarrassingly and out of habit looked down at the ground. Konoka rubbed Setsuna's hands with her thumbs to somehow ease the abashed feeling she was having.

Whether she did it for herself or for the swordswoman Konoka didn't know. It seemed that both of their hearts were beating at a higher rate than usual.

"_Those three words…are said too much…but not enough._" Setsuna looked up again and continued walking backwards towards the edge of the roof. Konoka didn't realize that they had even moved.

"_If I lay here…if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_" Setsuna stopped as soon as her foot hit against the wall behind her. Konoka felt as if she were under a spell and couldn't bring herself to do anything but listen and search the eyes before her.

"_Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life._" Konoka couldn't help but look into Setsuna's eyes. She saw something there…something that told her that Setsuna was about to do an unthinkable stunt. But yet she was debating on whether or not to go through with it.

"_Let's waist time…chasing cars…around our heads._" Setsuna looked up and Konoka saw that the swordswoman's eyes circled around her head as if she saw actual cars.

"_I need your grace…_" Setsuna jumped backwards onto the ledge, scaring the healer to the point that Konoka broke eye contact with her too look down at the ground. "_To remind me…_" Konoka was pulled up and her toes were the only support she had holding her up. Setsuna's hands were the only support keeping her from falling backwards. "_To find my own._"

Konoka looked over Setsuna's shoulders for a second before she looked back at Setsuna to see her smiling widely. It wasn't until then that she felt them slowly leaning towards the other side of the edge. And instinctively, Konoka's arms were around Setsuna's neck in an instant.

The two fell from the building for a second, "_If I lay here…_" and just as the music blasted from the head phones, Setsuna's wings emerged brilliantly and glided them back up into the sky.

"…_if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_" Setsuna's back was parallel to the ground and Konoka was lying on her gazing out at the amazing scenery below her. The healer obviously never had the privilege of seeing the school basked in the moonlight while being in midair.

"_Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life._" Konoka saw the World Tree coming into view and realized that they were going lower but not quite yet.

"_All that I am…all that I ever was._" Konoka looked down and saw that Setsuna was already staring at her with a half smile."_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._" It was then that Konoka realized just how close their faces were.

How tempting it was to just close the two inch gap between them…

"_I don't know where…confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all._" It was then that Konoka realized how much this song was related to them. It fit them so perfectly.

Setsuna's short flight landed them at the bottom of the World Tree. As soon as their feet touched the ground her wings disappeared and left white feathers to fly around them. Setsuna went straight from the air and fell onto the ground with her arms spread out. Konoka rolled onto her side and together they stared up at the sky.

"_If I lay here…if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_"

Konoka couldn't stop smiling. Secchan must've planned everything for so long for it to end the way it did. Just thinking that Setsuna did so much for her made her heart skip a few beats.

As soon as the song ended, they heard a bell ringing, indicating that it was midnight. Setsuna smiled relieved and happy to the core that everything went as planned.

'_Perfect.'_ The swordswoman turned off the mp3 player and pulled out the small rectangular box in her pocket and handed it to Konoka.

"Happy Birthday, Kono-chan." Konoka sat up as she looked at Setsuna then at the box in her hands. She took it from the swordswoman slowly and untied the blue ribbon.

When she opened the box she smiled so widely that Setsuna was unsure if her face was able to hold it all.

"Wow…this is beautiful. Where did you get this?" In Konoka's hand was a solid gold thin chain necklace with a pendant of miniature wings. Each wing was one centimeter long, 1/8th of an inch thick, and had three feathers to signify the chibi-ness of it but it was also detailed individually that made it seem like a real feather covered in gold. In the middle resided a heart shaped aquamarine stone, the birthstone of March.

"There's this jeweler I know really well. She hand made it for me." Konoka turned the small pendant on its back and on it were the words…

"…'I'll be your wings'…" Konoka read as she looked over at Setsuna. The swordswoman smiled as she nodded slightly.

"Whenever you feel that you can't go on, I'll be your wings and carry you." Setsuna wanted to roll her eyes at the complete cheesiness of her words. But that was how she truly felt and she didn't know how else to word it.

So instead she blushed when she saw Konoka give her that knowingly teasing smile at the clichéd phrase.

"Thank you, Secchan. This whole night is the best gift I've ever received." Setsuna took the necklace from Konoka's hands and helped her put it on.

"Um…well there is…one more thing…" Konoka began to play with her newly found favorite item in the entire world as she looked up to see the swordswoman biting the bottom of her lip nervously.

"More? What more can you give me? You've given me so much already." Konoka cocked her head to the side as she saw that Setsuna started to turn red.

"Um…w-well…" Setsuna rested a hand on the grass behind Konoka as she leaned forward.

Konoka's eyes widened when she felt the warm soft lips on her own. She slowly smiled into the kiss and rested a hand behind the swordswoman's neck and pulled her closer.

'_I stand corrected…'_ Konoka thought when Setsuna pulled away, leaving an inch between their lips but their foreheads still touching together.

'_This is the best gift I could ever get.' _

**

* * *

A/N: **So...what do you think? I think the reason that this took me so long was that I didn't want to write all that sappy stuff. I'm not much of a sappy fluffy moments type of person but I managed. And so there you have it. Konoka is officially 18 in my story now! Reviews please! And thank you for those who are reading this message...like right now. I'll try to send out the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh and the song that I used if you didn't know already was "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. 


	5. The Morning After

**A/N:** I'm back! And I swear I'm not a sappy type of person (sees all the doubtful stares)...I really am! I just write it ...well...that's all. (sighs in defeat) Okay maybe I do like these romantic moments...though if you saw me, you would _never_ would have guessed that I was even the slightest bit interested. Kind of funny because I'm always teasing my sappy lovestruck friends. XD And yes tis a new chapter indeed. Again I apologize for the lateness but I did warn you that my chapters would take longer now. I was aiming for November 3rd, you know, the whole month later thing, but that didn't work out. I'll try to keep my updates at most a month away.

**Random Rant:** And yeah...how 'bout that new Negima!? series. I didn't really like the Spring OAV (or is it OVA?). Setsuna was a complete pervert in it and just...different. Her coolness has kind of gone away but episode five was good. I have to say...the only reason that I watch it is for the KonoSetsu parts. Then I watch the rest just so that I can follow the anime. XD

So anyways...thank you for reading!

**Summary:** It's the morning after Setsuna confessed...what happened with her and Konoka? Did they...did they actually...ah I can't say it!

* * *

**Chapter Five - The Morning After**

Setsuna stirred slightly as the sun rays entered the room. The swordswoman was slightly confused as to why she was waking up so late. Usually the sky was still dark by the time she even got outside. Setsuna moved to take a look at her alarm clock but found that something was preventing her from doing so.

Something that was soft, breathing, and smelled intoxicatingly good.

Setsuna looked down and her eyes focused on a certain mage who had taken her arm as a pillow. Konoka slept peacefully completely unaware of the eyes that watched her with a smile. The swordswoman rested her head back on the pillow as she remembered the events of the previous night.

'_That's right, we stayed under the World Tree for awhile…then I flew us back here. Kono-chan insisted that she stayed over in my room so that Asuna and Negi-sensei wouldn't have been woken up...'_ The raven haired woman's eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to think back further.

'_And I ended up here because she wouldn't let me sleep on the couch…'_ Out of pure instinct, Setsuna looked down just to check that she and Konoka hadn't done anything without her full conscience awareness. Yup, they were fully clothed. Although fully clothed at the current moment meant that Konoka was in only a long t-shirt that stopped midway on her thighs and Setsuna was in shorts and a tank-top.

She glanced around the room to see that Mana still hadn't returned from the Tatsumiya shrine. That or she was on a job that didn't require any assistance. The swordswoman found the latter of the two to be more probable since Mana usually was never gone from the school grounds unless it was for the Biathlon Club or a well paying job. That and there was nothing about the Biathlon Club having any tournaments or events they had to go to.

Setsuna managed to look at the clock and was shocked to see that it read 8:33 am. The swordswoman looked down at Konoka and decided that she would allow the healer the privilege of sleeping more.

Setsuna slowly tried to slip her arm from under Konoka's head but as soon as she made the slightest movement, the healer reached forward and grabbed onto the swordswoman's shirt tightly.

"Uhnn…Secchan…stay…you're warm…" The raven haired woman looked down to see Konoka pull her closer and then move in to snuggle her head into the other woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She felt the healer shake her head slightly in the negative, unsure if she was fully awake or not.

"No, it's okay. I was half awake since I felt you move earlier." Konoka sighed and then wrapped one arm loosely over Setsuna's stomach with her other arm resting on the swordswoman's side.

Despite having the chocolate haired girl say that she was alright, Setsuna still felt awful about waking her up during a peaceful slumber.

"Sorry…"

Konoka looked up with half drooped eyes and smiled. "I said it's okay…I don't mind being woken up if I'm in your arms."

Setsuna blushed as she watched Konoka smile at her drowsily and then close her eyes again. The swordswoman lied her head back down on the pillow and hugged the healer closer. She heard a soft giggle emit from the healer and leaned back an inch to see Konoka smiling like an idiot.

A really, really cute idiot.

"What?" Setsuna heard the giggle again and felt Konoka shake her head in her shirt.

"I was just remembering how last night you sang to me, took me for a flight around the school, gave me a present, and…you kissed me." The fact that Setsuna put so much thought and planning into this one event, made the healer's heart beat faster. It was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to her and Konoka knew that by simply touching the silver necklace around her neck, that she will never forget it.

Setsuna blushed furiously and covered her face with her hand as best as she could. A second later she peeked out at Konoka with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I did kiss you…didn't I?" Konoka nodded with a smile. She leaned up and gave Setsuna a quick kiss on the lips then turned around and swung her legs off the edge of the bed.

"You sure did." Konoka stood up and stretched leaving the poor swordswoman blushing even more, if that were possible. The shirt the healer was wearing showed off a nice proportion of her well shaped legs and poor Setsuna had a hard time _not_ staring. Konoka turned around to face Setsuna and caught her just as she tried to hide the fact that she was watching her girlfriend. The healer smiled seductively when her protector flipped over to hide her embarrassment.

"Secchan…" Konoka practically sang her name as she got back on the bed. Getting on her hands and knees, the healer slowly made her way towards the blushing swordswoman. She put one hand on the other side of Setsuna's body and loomed over at her with a dangerous smile. Konoka put one hand on Setsuna's shoulder and pushed down lightly so that the swordswoman was lying on her back.

Setsuna knew that she was trapped unless some type of interruption happened to come along through the door or window or phone or _anything_.

A second passed by…then another…five seconds…nope nothing.

Setsuna was completely trapped. Whether that was a good thing or not, the swordswoman didn't know. All she did know that being under a half naked Konoka couldn't turn out for the better.

Or could it…

"Were you staring at me, Secchan?" The swordswoman simply turned red as she stared at Konoka for a moment and then she smiled.

That smile definitely threw the healer off her pursuit of teasing. Setsuna _never_ looked relaxed or even smiled when anyone teased her. Especially when it was from Konoka.

"I was. Is that bad?" An idea popped up into the healer's mind and she smirked as she leaned down closer.

"Only if I don't get anything in return." The swordswoman looked slightly confused at the statement. But then she felt Konoka's hand creep under her shirt and then she understood what she meant.

"W-What about last night?" Konoka then leaned down even closer, her mouth ever so slightly agape while still holding onto the smirk. She was so close that if Setsuna moved her lips, they would touch against the one above her.

"That…doesn't count…" The healer moved her hand higher but then came back to make circle patterns on her protector's stomach. Thus causing Setsuna to squirm around a bit after she realized just how close Konoka was to her…and where her legs were going.

Although they felt really soft against her own.

'_Ah! What the hell am I thinking?! I have to get out …somehow…but her legs really do feel…AH! NO!!!'_ Setsuna started to panic and it clearly showed in her facial expressions and her body movements. Her hands were unsure of where to go because Konoka's shirt had come up and now just covered…well, her breasts. It showed off everything else quite nicely. And Setsuna didn't want to touch the healer's bare skin, heaven forbid, because Setsuna couldn't even trust herself right now.

'_Ah-haa…here's the reaction that I wanted.'_ Even though Konoka aimed for this, her mind took a different route than expected. She found herself being so captivated by her bodyguard, now girlfriend, and couldn't believe that Setsuna had actually confessed. It wasn't as if the swordswoman was never going to do so, Konoka knew it was just a matter of time that Setsuna gave in. Yet at the same time, the fact that she even did it, and how amazingly creative the night was, Konoka knew that from the moment their lips touched, everything would somehow change.

They've grown extremely close over the past few years but now that they were officially a couple, the mage was unsure of what would happen next. She was scared for her girlfriend because she didn't know how others would take in the fact that she has a half-demon, knowing full well that a secret like that couldn't be kept hidden forever. But yet at the same time Konoka wasn't afraid because she knew that Setsuna would always be at her side no matter what.

Konoka pressed her body against Setsuna's completely with no weight being held back by anything. She grabbed the swordswoman's frantic right hand with her left and held it down besides her head. The healer's other hand was resting a little lower on her protector's left shoulder while Setsuna's unpinned hand was resting on Konoka's bare back.

"Secchan…" For a long moment they stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them moved, blinked, or even breathed.

Something in Konoka's eyes told Setsuna that moving was forbidden. She saw something that reflected the slightest hint of fear that changed immediately into confidence in the healer's eyes. Konoka had seemed to have gone through some type of revelation, Setsuna concluded, after seeing the healer's eyes brighten. Now it was the swordswoman's turn to feel uneasy.

Had she made the right choice in confessing to Konoka? There was nothing wrong right? So they were both girls, not the normal standards set by those before them but then again, being a cursed half-demon wasn't exactly normal either. Times have changed and the world along with it. The only thing you could do is to adapt and accept the new things. Rejection does no good and only reveals those who are scared to face the truth of what surrounds them.

Setsuna watched Konoka and knew that she would defy every single rule, decision, person, fate and even the world just to be with her.

But even so…what about Konoka?

"Do you love me?" The sudden question threw off the intense atmosphere _and_ Konoka. The healer looked down at the swordswoman as if she had asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

But seeing the small shy smile made her heart melt. How could she be mad after seeing a face like that?

"Yes."

A short and simple answer yet the single word had a powerful impact. From then on Setsuna knew she had made the right decision and would no longer question it.

She leaned forward for a kiss but was surprised when the healer recoiled back with a smug grin.

"We just woke up a few minutes ago." Konoka stated as she started to push herself off of Setsuna. It wasn't until she saw the deadpanned look given to her that she added, "So our breaths are atrocious. As much as I love you, Secchan, I still want to smell and taste nice."

On cue, the trademark blushed flared in the swordswoman's face. Konoka laughed as she rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom. She came back out a second later with her shirt bunched up in front of her chest. Apparently she had taken it off but found it took too much effort to slip it back over her head. Or she simply wanted to cause her girlfriend more discomfort seeing her walking around nearly naked.

"Where'd you put my clothes, Secchan?" the swordswoman quickly covered her face with the blanket as she blindly pointed.

"Couch." She muttered all the while taking a glance at Konoka's nice choice of pink cotton panties that were generously aimed at her direction.

Konoka grinned knowing that Setsuna couldn't resist. She grabbed her clothes and headed back towards the bathroom, she stopped for a moment besides the bed.

"Did you want to join me?" This time the swordswoman's jaw extended an extra foot long as her face blush grew to her entire body. Konoka laughed as she went into the bathroom. "You're welcome to come in anytime if you want." With that she closed the door.

Setsuna took the pillow from under her head and screamed as loud as she could into it. Then she began laughing uncontrollably because she felt like a frustrated child that was also at the same time inexplicitly happy. She couldn't exactly explain what she was feeling but she loved it. Being teased by Konoka was something Setsuna was never really fond of especially when she knew that Konoka knew she could get away with it and have nothing done back to her. Yet the swordswoman didn't mind the teasing because it showed how comfortable they were together. And now that they are officially together, Setsuna knew that the teasing was going to be taken on a whole new level.

It was something the swordswoman wasn't going to be looking forward to, but hey, it's better than nothing at all.

Setsuna's mind finally registered that it was morning and she still had not done any of her exercises. She began immediately after calming herself down from the sudden outburst. First she rolled off the bed and did the normal push ups only it was five times as much as the usual.

'_Today…I have training with Touko-sensei…ah…hope she isn't having any troubles with her new boyfriend…' _Setsuna sweat dropped as she continued her up and down motions. Touko-sensei was a great fighter and teacher no doubt, even when she was in an emotional breakdown she could still fight as if nothing was wrong. But the thing Setsuna hated was that her ears often got sore from her sensei's complaining about all the man-troubles and what not. The young swordswoman didn't know that there were people who were so desperate to be in a relationship.

'_Ah well…I guess I'm not one to talk…'_ Setsuna finished the 75 push-ups on her right arm and rolled on her back to see Konoka looking down at her curiously.

"Do you do this every morning?" The healer watched as her protector flipped up on her toes with ease and stood up straight.

"Yes but I don't do nearly as many push-ups." Konoka nodded in understanding since she knew Setsuna's daily morning routine. Wake up at insane hours, train for a couple of hours, come back and then get ready for the day.

"Would it be alright if I headed down first? I'm sure Asuna and Negi-kun are wondering where I'm at…that, and I don't want Asuna cooking anything." The raven haired woman looked at the mage in slight confusion. She knew Asuna's cooking skills were quite horrible, being the victim of one of her cakes that were for Takahata-sensei. It nearly knocked the swordswoman out after one bite. From then on she vowed never to go near anything Asuna cooked. But that wasn't what she was confused about. It was why the healer asked her for permission to leave first. She's never done anything like that before.

"Of course it's alright. Why are you even asking?" Konoka smiled and shrugged.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Setsuna stared and blushed.

"That's my line."

"I said it first."

"No you didn't."

"Today I did."

Setsuna opened her mouth but then closed it after realizing that she didn't know how to respond. Thus the semi-argument ended in less than a minute.

"So you did…" Konoka smiled brilliantly knowing that this was one of those super easy pointless arguments that she could win against the swordswoman hands down. And seeing how Setsuna reacted with such an adorable defeated look, she looked forward to her future victories. Hopefully she got rewards for them as well.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then. Don't be too late." With that Konoka kissed Setsuna's forehead and went out the door.

Setsuna touched her forehead for a moment before she got all her things ready.

"Well…this morning was…" Different? Fantastic? Embarrassing? Setsuna was unsure of how to finish her own sentence. The morning was different from her usual but it wasn't bad. It was fantastic because she woke up with the girl of her dreams in her arms and received a few kisses. It was embarrassing because she was caught being perverted…but she actually liked staring, course she would _never_ admit that to anyone.

So how would she summarize it all?

"…phenomenal."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Nothing exciting really happened, it was more of a "how do we go about things from here on" type of chapter. I guess I wrote this as more of a setup for their relationship and to show their closeness. Ah, I'm not even sure any more but review please! It's much appreciated. Thank's for reading and see you next chapter! 


	6. Confirmation

**A/N:** Finally! Chapter Six is here!!! I apologize again for the late update. I've been trying to finish my college applications. As much as I love to write I _hate_ absolutely _hate_ writing essays...anyway...I still haven't submitted my application yet but I will...and hopefully I'll get in.

Back to the story! This chapter, ah well, if you review and let me know what you think, then I'll know whether you liked it or not.

**Summary:** Natually when something big happens, Setsuna and Konoka's classmates make a big deal out of it. Big as in humungous, ginormaous(not really a word I know), Godzilla-size big. But...it's not just their classmates that find out...

* * *

**Chapter Six - Confirmation**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONOKA!!!" The healer entered her room to see that it was full of her classmates. Konoka smiled embarrassingly as she was pulled inside by Asuna only to have confetti popping in her face. She closed her eyes out of instinct and then re-opened them to see that her room was filled with balloons, streamers, and a big poster that said 'Happy 18th Birthday Konoka!' on it.

"How long have you guys been here?" Konoka was chauffeured to the couch and sat down. Asuna sat down right next to her with a big smile. Even though the pigtail haired girl didn't like her room being so crowded, today was a special occasion.

"I decorated the room as soon as I came back from my morning delivery. Everyone else came at around 8:30. Which reminds me…where have _you_ been all last night?" Asuna smiled smugly as she saw the healer's cheeks began to take color. Konoka in turn simply smiled back and Asuna could've sworn that that look was one of the happiest she had ever seen from anyone.

With no doubt she knew why her best friend was practically glowing with joy.

"Secchan…last night…she…we…" Then the Baka Red ranger blushed in an instant, her eyes grew wide, and she suddenly didn't want to know anymore.

"Holy shit! You and Setsuna actually…just last night…you guys –" Then Konoka's eyes grew wide and she blushed furiously. The sudden outburst from the orange haired girl caught the attention of all of those inside the room.

"NO! We didn't do _that_!" Konoka slapped Asuna's shoulder and hid her face in her hand. She couldn't stop the images that started to form in her mind with her and Setsuna…

'_Oh my god! Ah!'_ Although the healer didn't know if that was a bad thing or not…it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy the thoughts…

"What?! You and Sakurazaki are together?!"

"Finally!!!"

"Wait, since when!?"

"Why didn't you tell us something this big?!"

Konoka looked around frantically as the faces of her classmates were no more than five inches from her own. She knew that there was no way she could get out of this without being thoroughly analyzed and examined. Not without at least a hundred or so questions.

"U-Um w-well we –" Konoka didn't know why at this moment she was so hesitant to tell them. She knew it definitely wasn't because she was embarrassed by it.

Konoka could never be ashamed of Setsuna. _Ever_. If anything the healer wanted to boast but it was hard enough to open her mouth just to breathe so how could she possibly begin explaining.

"Didn't you stop by your room before you came here?" Asuna stood next to the gunner as soon as she realized the crowd speeding towards Konoka and not wanting to be caught in it she jumped out of the way.

Tatsumiya Mana crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Hmm…For some reason I knew that the room was off limits, so no I didn't." Mana answered as she watched in amusement as Konoka was being bombarded with questions.

"Off limits? What do you mean by that? Like…dangerous to enter?" Mana chuckled softly as she grabbed a pop can and opened it.

"No, it wasn't a dangerous aura…more like an awkward aura if anything." Asuna glanced over at the dark skinned girl with the look of amazement.

"You can sense things like that?" Mana was in mid motion of taking a sip but stopped and watched Konoka smiling nervously. The gunner smiled suspiciously.

"That and I spied a figure flying in the sky at midnight before they turned invisible. It's a good thing I decided to go back to the shrine. She never told me that she was going to do anything extravagant but I could tell by the way she was fussing at the beginning of this month that she was planning to." Asuna was now surprised at the cryptic woman who stood next to her. Mana wasn't as bad as she thought even though she was like Death whenever in battle.

"So you had no idea about this?" Mana shook her head in the negative. "So that means she didn't pay you to stay away from the room?" Asuna watched the gunner only to see the taller girl look at her and then laugh.

"I make people pay for my services. I don't make people pay for special unspoken favors." Asuna smiled and turned her head to the healer. "I decided to save that girl some humiliation and save me from some unwanted memories." Mana took a sip from her pop and held the can at her lips. Asuna smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched the healer with sympathy.

"Wonder where Setsuna is…"

As if on cue, the door opened.

Suddenly everyone's attention was taken away from the healer and to the now opened door. What stood there was the other half of the current commotion and she knew something bad was going to happen.

Setsuna guessed right.

In a second nearly half of the girls ran at the swordswoman and knocked her to the ground.

"Sakurazaki! You sly woman!"

"It's always the quiet ones isn't it?"

"I can't believe you and Konoka actually- just last night!"

Setsuna was propped herself on her elbows and her mouth was hanging open slightly, her face beet red. She looked through the mob and saw the abashed look Konoka gave her.

In a way they were communicating without the use of words. The swordswoman would send her expressions of confusion and the healer would reply back with a shrug of unsure-ness.

"I – wha? W-What are you guys talking about?" Setsuna was still lying on the ground, her feet were in the door but from the knee up was outside.

"No need to be shy! We know you and Konoka finally did it!" Konoka stood up with her face being almost as red as Setsuna's. The healer was absolutely embarrassed and at a lost for words.

Count on her classmates to always take _anything_ the wrong way.

"We didn't do _that_ if that's what you're all thinking!" Asakura turned around with a camera in her hand. A snap was heard and the camera was put down. A perfect Kodak moment of Konoe Konoka completely flushed, a rare sight mind you, was captured for later use.

A sly grin slowly crept its way onto the reporter's face.

"What were _you_ thinking, Konoka-san? I was talking about Sakurazaki pulling out the big three words. Don't tell me you guys actually…" Both Konoka and Setsuna knew that the confession was not what Asakura or the rest of the class was implying. Especially when 'all the way' or 'last night' was part of the sentences.

"W-we didn't –" Setsuna started but she knew that whatever she said wouldn't matter. She and Konoka would still get tortu-…teased.

"You guys, stop it. This is Konoka's birthday. Can't you be nice to her for at least 24-hours?" Haruna smiled at Asuna who had made her way through the crowd and extended a hand to the swordswoman. Setsuna took it gratefully and was pulled to her feet.

"Konoka, sure, but not Setsuna."

'_I knew it…'_ Setsuna looked for a spot to take refuge but she was surrounded. She pushed her way to the couch and was extremely surprised when Konoka sat on her lap with her arms around the swordswoman's neck.

"If I sit here then you guys can't pester Secchan." Setsuna blushed furiously and hid her face in the nape of Konoka's neck.

"Aww they're so cute!"

"That proves it."

Setsuna and Konoka looked at each other and smiled. Nonetheless they were both embarrassed and not ashamed.

* * *

"Kyaah! Finally everyone's gone!" Asuna flopped on Konoka's bed exhausted. Konoka, Negi, and Setsuna were cleaning up the mess that their classmates had left behind.

"Ah, Konoka-san, Evangeline-san that we have lessons today since you couldn't have it Saturday." Konoka stopped midway from washing a plate in her hands, leaning her head back slightly and craned it to look at her teacher. Negi was holding onto the vacuum cleaner and had just plugged it in.

"Really? What time?" Konoka loved having magic lessons even if they were from the little vampire. Evangeline naturally gave them hell in which both Konoka and Negi could barely sit up after they were done. Konoka was slightly better off since she was all magic and had to do nothing but counter spells. Negi was both on the offense and defense but not only that, Evangeline targeted him more than she did with Konoka only because he had a lot more experience with spells than the healer.

And she liked to torture him for the hell of it. Okay maybe it was also because his father put a curse on her.

"At 2 o'clock. We're training in her villa." The chocolate haired girl nodded her head in understanding and looked at the swordswoman as she finish washing her last dishes. Setsuna was picking up the confetti and streamers all around the room but she knew when a certain pair of eyes were on her.

"Are you going to come too, Secchan?" Setsuna looked up with an apologetic smile.

"I can't. I have training with Touko-san today. I'm not sure how long it'll last but the minimum will probably be two hours." Konoka puffed her cheeks in disappointment and turned her attention back to the sink even though it was empty. She grabbed a towel and wiped her hands dry instead.

"Guess she wouldn't let you have a day off on my birthday, huh?" Setsuna tied up the garbage bag and set it besides the door. She came back into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Not exactly, we were supposed to have trained on Friday but then she was called away for some type of assignment. Then it was moved to Saturday but then…she couldn't make it for some reason or other, now it's today." The swordswoman took the towel Konoka offered her and wiped her hands. "Besides I could say the same thing about Evangeline-san. I'm more worried about you spending a day with her and coming back all battered and bruised."

Setsuna tossed the towel back on the counter and turned around leaning her back against the sink.

"It's not like I'm in any danger. Plus I can heal." Konoka mimicked the position Setsuna was in and reached over, grabbing the swordswoman's hand.

"You still get hurt pretty badly." The healer smiled as she saw the look her girlfriend gave her. She moved in front of Setsuna putting a leg on both sides of the swordswoman's. Konoka put her hands on the raven haired girl's waist and leaned forward, leaving about five inches between their faces.

Without fail, Setsuna blushed.

"There are going to be times where I'll need to fend for myself as well as protecting you, Secchan. I'm sure that you know that you can't be with me every where I go every single day. At least not every single minute." Setsuna looked down at the ground, or at least tired to. She found herself looking at Konoka's shirt instead which was luckily not a low cut.

"I know, I know… you'll grow to be a powerful mage and we'll fight alongside each other. I suppose that I'll have to work harder so that I can stay in your league. I can't have you protecting me as much as you'd like. That would break my promise to you." Setsuna looked up smirking and gave Konoka a quick kiss. The healer smiled and felt her cheeks blush for a change.

"Ah-um…K-Konoka-san…w-we should leave soon. It's almost 1:45." Negi looked rather embarrassed to see the two lovers in such a…loving position.

The white mage smiled as she slowly let go of her protector and took a rather slow step backwards. Setsuna naturally was beet red but she returned the smile given to her. Konoka looked over at her teacher and saw that he had his staff and a small backpack, most likely with a spare set of clothes.

Training with Evangeline always meant that you were going to get ruffed up, if not, _beaten_ up badly.

"I'll go get my things ready." With that Konoka exited the kitchen and went to pack, leaving the swordswoman with a grinning Asuna and a blushing but smiling Negi.

"So I'm assuming your plans went perfectly?" Asuna stood up from the bed she was lying on and took a few steps towards Setsuna. Instead of replying, the raven haired girl simply nodded.

"Plans? What plans? What did you do, Setsuna-san?" Negi looked up curiously. Suddenly the ermine made his presence known by appearing on the young wizard's head.

"O-ho-ho! What's this I hear? Setsuna-nee-san and Konoka-jou-chan are finally together? About time! Jeez I thought that I'd actually have to wait five more years for something like that to happen!" Setsuna glared at the ermine but the glare wasn't nearly half as deathly as her normal ones.

"Weren't you here this morning? Or did you…" Asuna held up a fist and Chamo literally saw a vein popping.

"I-I wasn't in your panties! I swear on Aniki's life!"

"Hey! Why mine?!" Negi looked from Chamo to Asuna and waved his hands helplessly.

"Then where were you?" Setsuna asked out of curiosity, but mainly, to save everyone from inflicting pain to one another. Or saving the ermine from Asuna's wrath of death, even if it was his own fault.

"I was out and about getting some fresh air and stuff. I just got back when I saw everyone leaving the room." The trio eyed the fuzzy creature for a moment. They all were clearly aware that he was hiding something, as he usually did.

"Anyway, Setsuna-san, how did you tell Konoka-san?" Negi couldn't help but be interested in such things. He was young, sheltered -_ was _sheltered, and never had a clue about relationships. So when two of his most trusted comrades and friends were together, he often liked to talk about it. Well not often since they just got together…

"I…well…it's kind of long. I flew over the sky and right when the midnight bell rang, that's when I gave her the gift." Setsuna left out a _lot_ of details but she figured she could save herself some embarrassment, or so she thought.

"You forgot to tell them that you also sang to me and that you didn't actually tell me. More like you showed me with a kiss no less." Konoka came from the bathroom with her bag dressed in simple Capris and a t-shirt.

"I'm sure that that's not it, isn't it?" Chamo looked at Konoka to see her smiling and shaking her head.

"She sang? Wow, last time I heard you sing was when we went out to karaoke on your birthday." Negi looked at the blushing Setsuna and then at Konoka with a bit of envy. Asuna stood watching Setsuna trying to fight her blush but to no avail. The blush triumphed it's victory by supplying the swordswoman with a red face.

Negi was also interested in his students doing amazing things that he himself couldn't do or at least not as well. In this case, it was Setsuna singing.

"I-isn't it time to go?" Setsuna stated as she indicated to the clock that now read 1:53.

"Ah, we better hurry, Konoka-san! Last time we were last Evangeline-san made us fight against her, Chachamaru, _and_ Chachazero, not only that, she increased their speed by fifty." Konoka cringed at the memory. The robot was an expert fighter but along with the miniature puppet? The task of getting Evangeline to stop her pursuits took long, agonizing hours of spell casting and more intense training.

The duo magicians got their shoes on and ran out the door, saying goodbye to the remaining three in the room. The door burst opened again.

"I forgot!" Konoka exclaimed right before she gave Setsuna a goodbye kiss. "Be safe training!" Before Setsuna could reply the door already slammed shut.

"Ah-hum…" Was all Asuna said as she seemingly half-skipped, half-walked in front of the swordswoman. Setsuna watched the taller girl stand in front of her accompanied with a smug smile and arms linked behind her head.

"What?"

"I'm just glad to know that you and Konoka are finally together. You have no idea how long that girl has waited." The swordswoman eyed Asuna with confusion.

"'How long' what do you mean by that?" Asuna put her hands in her pockets and simply shrugged.

"I'll let Konoka tell you that. Anyway shouldn't you be going soon?" Setsuna sighed. She knew that Asuna never betrayed her friends or told them things they weren't supposed to know. She respected Asuna for that trait but at the same time, wished that she wasn't so dead set on it.

"Yes, I'll see you later then." Setsuna grabbed her sword and headed out the door. She went down the stairs silently and made it to the front door.

'_What did Asuna mean by "how long"? Did Kono-chan know…well of course she probably did! Even the whole class knew ages before! But…why didn't she…I mean…was it because of me?' _Setsuna shook her head and rubbed her forehead. Going to train in this state of mind wasn't safe and the swordswoman all but knew that.

'_I'll just ask her when I see her.'_ Setsuna took a deep breath and stepped outside the dorms. She was surprised to find her mentor waiting for her.

"Setsuna, we'll have to postpone our training sessions once again. The headmaster wants to see you now." Kuzuha Touko was wearing her normal attire with the difference that she had her sword held in her hand. Setsuna adjusted her sword case on her shoulder and walked down the steps.

"Do you know what he might want?" Touko shook her head.

"I don't. I'm aware that training on weekdays is out of the question for both of us so I ask that you just go over the training exercises I showed you. But this time, try with a blind fold. You never know when you can't rely on your eyes." Setsuna bowed respectfully and thanked Touko for watching over her and headed to the headmaster's, or Konoka's grandpa's office.

"What would the headmaster want to talk about? Kono-chan and I never announced the fact that we're together…everyone else found out just this morning…" Setsuna held her sword case in her hand as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Setsuna opened the door to see Konoemon standing by his window with his hands linked behind his back. He turned around as he heard the door open. "Ah, Setsuna-kun. Come in and close the door behind you."

Setsuna did as she was told, although she would have done so without him telling her. She knew something about this meeting wasn't going to be the normal patrolling reports.

Was that why she felt so nauseous then?

"There's been this rumor going around campus." Setsuna failed to see why a rumor would cause for her to get called in…unless…

"Its concerns you and Konoka."

So her assumption was correct.

Setsuna didn't respond, fearing that her voice would fail her and something would come out that could worsen the situation. She felt the blood drain from her face and her fingertips turned into ice. She gripped her sword tighter. The way Konoemon was watching her so carefully as if expecting the swordswoman to break down and confess her soul, didn't help at all.

"I'm well aware that the two of you have been extremely close over the past few years after your trip to Kyoto. And I am very thankful that you protect Konoka's life even if it could endanger your own." The swordswoman waited to see what the elderly man was really trying to say. She didn't want to confirm whatever assumptions he had in his mind, whatever they may be, and possibly ruin what she was finally able to start.

"Konoka never takes any interest in _any_ of the possible candidates for the arranged marriages that I try to set her up with. I'm sure you knew that already though. And as you might have noticed, I've starting doing this on a weekly basis knowing that as she learns to become a powerful magician she'll need a partner." Konoemon slowly made his way to the front of his desk. He took his eyes off of the raven haired girl for a moment, saving her the intense stare down. Though it was only for a few seconds.

"My list has dwindled and it's now to the point where even I do not like what I see. I am at a slight loss." The old man stopped in front of Setsuna and had to look up to see her eyes. Unfortunately for the swordswoman, height meant nothing when it came to exhibiting authority.

"Sir, I don't understand what you're getting at." Konoemon sighed and stroked his beard, seemingly pondering whether or not he should continue.

Setsuna was really confused at this current moment. Was Konoemon suggesting something to her? Why was he telling her things that he knew that she knew? Was he testing her? Or was it…

"Setsuna-kun…are you in love with my granddaughter?"

* * *

**A/N:** OoOoOoo...Good ol' gramps knows too. Or at least it seems as if he does. What will Setsuna say? How will she act? Will Konoka survive her training lessons with Evangeline? I'll try sending out the chapter as soon as I can (which means another four weeks or something). And I was thinking of doing a Christmas themed story of this couple but I figured that there are going to be a lot of those coming out...so I decided against it. Unless you want me to then I will. But only if you review and tell me that you want it.

See you next chapter! and Merry Chirstmas!


	7. Confidence

**A/N:** CHAPTER SEVEN!!! OH MAH GAH!!! Yeah…I know…suuuuper long delay but hey, I was suddenly loaded with so much work…then I totally forgot what I wanted to write. Every time I looked at this story I stared for ten long minutes and tried to type but nothing was coming in. So to pass the time I read other fanfics…got my motivation back and decided 'Damnit! I'm going to finish this story even if it kills me!'.

Again, sorry for the long update but as I said a few months back college applications were killing me and my stress level was rather high. Now I've just gotten downright lazy…but anyways, end of my rant. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry that it couldn't have been longer.

**Summary:** Konoemon questions, Setsuna questions, and Konoka starts to grow slightly worried.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Confidence**

To say that the air was filled with tension was a major understatement. It was so thick that Setsuna had a hard time breathing normally. With her hands getting sweaty and her body heat rising she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to last. Actually anyone who was put on the spot so suddenly about admitting that they were in love with someone, especially if that someone was of the same gender not to mention the daughter of one of the most powerful magic associations, would feel the same way the swordswoman was at that moment.

Setsuna didn't know how to respond. Countless times she had tried to force her mouth to open, eyes to blink, air to flow in, _anything_. Her mind suddenly went blank and nothing relative came to mind. If she replied 'no' then it would've obviously be a complete lie. But if she said yes…well…from the looks of it, the outcome wouldn't be any better.

Would it?

If she told the truth would the outcome really not be any better? If she admitted that she indeed was in love what harm could they do to her? Setsuna's eyebrows furrowed as countless scenarios ran through her mind as to what they could do. The risk could, and most likely would, change the rest of her life as well as Konoka's forever.

But it was a risk she was willing to take. She was sure that Konoka would do the exact same for her…

"I-If…If I said yes…what…would you do?" Setsuna forced her tone so much that it almost came out as a growl. She really didn't mean for her voice to sound so agitated but how else was she supposed to sound?

Konoemon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Setsuna-kun now is not the time to be seeing how far you can push my patience."

"With all due respect, sir I've never done so in the past…why would I start now?" Setsuna held her ground when Konoemon looked up to see her facial expression consist one full of respect with not a hint of deceit and it occurred to him that this girl would be the last person to test her limits. He felt bad for assuming that she would have done so after all he should have known how serious Setsuna took her job.

"Take a seat, Setsuna-kun. I have a lot things that I want you to consider first."

* * *

"I'm impressed Konoka. You've improved a lot since the last time we've had a practice session." The short vampire stood in front of her two pupils with her arm crossed over her chest. She had an amused smile on her face with not so much a spot of dirt on her clothes. 

Konoka and Negi on the other hand were magically and physically drained. Konoka was panting heavily on her hands and knees while Negi was sprawled on his back a few feet away from her. Both of their clothes were ripped and torn slightly with minor cuts that covered their arms and legs.

"I…I've been…practicing a lot…so…" Konoka breathed as she tried to force her voice to come out though is sounded more like a croak than anything else. She turned over so that she was sitting and put her hands behind her to keep her up. Her head was inclined back but her eyes were closed.

"Your progress is amazing. It'll only be a matter of time before I can start teaching you advanced magic spells. Better watch out, boy or else Konoka is going to surpass you." Evangeline headed towards her villa with Chachamaru behind her. Konoka sat forward after her breathing started to return back to its normal pace.

Negi rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself on his feet and stood up. He offered a hand to the healer in which she took it gratefully and was pulled onto her feet.

"Evangeline-san is right. You have come a long way, Konoka-san! I remember it took me months to master a spell. Setsuna-san is going to be amazed when she sees how much you can do!" Konoka smiled and scratched her arm sheepishly. She put a hand on Negi's cheek and the cut that was on it healed.

"Thanks, Negi-kun but I have a long way to go before I can be on the same level as you." The two of them turned their heads when they heard the vampire scoff at the remark and continued walking.

"We'll have training again next Saturday same time and don't be late or else you both know what will happen. Take another day to rest here and then get out. Brats these days…always asking for so much." Konoka and Negi thanked Evangeline and went to take a shower and refreshed themselves. Since it was night time in the villa the two got ready for bed.

"I wonder what Secchan's up to…" murmured Konoka as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow.

"Um…Konoka-san…I was wondering…since you and Setsuna-san are together, will that cause problems for your grandfather? I mean I know that he's been trying to set you up on all those omiais so…" Negi was sitting up on his bed and looking towards Konoka's bed.

Konoka opened her eyes and stared out in the darkness for a long moment. The healer didn't move for such a long time that Negi didn't know whether the brown haired girl had fallen asleep already or if she didn't want to answer him. It was neither.

"Gramps…well…even though he's always setting me up with arranged marriages he's never once forced me to actually consider any of them. I mean I'm sure he wants me to be interested and give it at least _some_ thought but he's never really forced his decision upon me. Secchan…she's never done anything to upset Grandfather. If anything I'm sure that her devotion amazes him. I don't think that Gramps would…reject the fact that Secchan and I love each other. Even if he did, it wouldn't matter to me. I only care about Secchan." Konoka turned over on her other side so that she was now facing the younger wizard. The confident smile on her face was more than enough proof for Negi to know that the healer meant every single word she just said.

Negi smiled back at his student and lied down on his pillow staring up at the ceiling.

"It's amazing you know, to see two people who love each other as much as you guys do. I'm kind of envious. I've spent nearly all my life training to become stronger so that one day I'll be able to find my father. I never gave love much thought. Even though Nodoka-san had confessed to me, and Incho-san along with Makie-san, I…no doubt I care for them deeply but I can't see any of them as a lifelong partner." Negi heard a giggle to his right and saw that Konoka was sitting up in her bed laughing in her hand.

"Well of course not! You're only 13 for crying out loud. Things like having a lifelong partner and marriage shouldn't be your main concern right now. Besides it's illegal to have a teacher-student relationship, though I'm sure you already knew that." Konoka winked as she reached forward and ruffled up Negi's hair just like a loving sister would.

"But, I'm only a year younger when you and Setsuna-san first began talking and rebuilt your friendship. What if I ended up hurting them or-" Negi stopped short when the healer flicked his forehead gently. The wizard was taken aback and held a hand up to his head and rubbed it.

"Negi-kun, I'm not the best candidate when it comes to relationships since I just recently got in one. I've…always had a one-track mind when it came to Secchan because she was the first friend I ever hand, not to mention that she's also my first and only love. But I can tell you this…when you truly love someone…it can hurt you so much that it makes living so unbearable even making you wish you've never met that person…but at the same time…it gives you this joy and happiness that nothing else can ever even attempt to offer. It's up to you whether or not you choose to forgive and move on. Loving relationships build and become stronger over time. You may fall in love instantly but true love is a two way street. The other person has to love you back in order for a relationship to work. Don't rush into something you're unsure of, Negi-kun or else you'll live miserably missing all the small details in life right next to you. You might even miss that one special person who's always been right besides you supporting you without fail." Konoka's smile was so bright and genuine that Negi couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked. Her smile glowed with all the affection she felt for the swordswoman, so much so that their 13-year-old teacher couldn't think of anything that could stop them from loving each other.

"Konoka-san…" Negi wanted to say something in return but he found that he had nothing to say at all. He was rendered speechless.

"Let's go to sleep, Negi-kun. I'm pretty exhausted." Konoka ruffled Negi's hair up for a second before she got back in her bed. "Goodnight, Negi-kun."

Negi lied back down in his own bed and couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight, Konoka-san."

* * *

It had been two long days (well in reality only two hours had passed but two hours in the real world was equivalent to two days in the Evangeline's villa) and Konoka had felt as if she had been separated from her dearest Secchan for far too long. So naturally she went looking for the swordswoman but Setsuna was nowhere to be found. The dorms, no luck, the school, nope not there, her grandfather's office, left an hour ago, wandering in the forest, not at the usual training spot plus it was too big to search. Where could she be? 

"I should have asked her to make a pactio with me for my birthday." Konoka blew a strand of hair on her face out to the side and stood in the middle of the school grounds with her arms over her chest. Then a thought hit her and she pulled out her cell phone. "I keep forgetting Secchan has one…"

Konoka dialed the number and waited as it rang…and rang…and rang and went straight to the voice message. The healer frowned as she closed her phone and put it away. It wasn't like Setsuna to not answer her phone no matter who called her.

The swordswoman should've been done with training already. In fact Konoka saw Touko-sensei as she left Evangeline's villa so Setsuna couldn't have been with her. It was starting to get extremely frustrating.

"Konoka!" The healer turned around at the call of her name and found her roommate running towards her.

"Hey, Asuna. What's up?" Try as she might, Konoka couldn't help but feel disappointed when it wasn't Setsuna who found her first. Asuna all but noticed that.

"Nothing I just saw you walking around…alone. Where's Setsuna?" Asuna looked around in case she saw the swordswoman coming in their direction but Setsuna was nowhere to be found. She looked back at Konoka to see that her guess was as good as anyone else's.

"That's a really good question. I have no idea where she's at. She even promised me that she would wait in her dorm if she finished early but I saw Touko-sensei five minutes ago and Secchan still wasn't in her room." The way Konoka's voice sounded almost desperate, Asuna knew that the healer was anything but calm about being separated from her girlfriend. It wasn't as if they couldn't function on their own, it was just the simple fact that Setsuna had promised Konoka that she would meet her. Setsuna was one person who _never_ broke her promises unless something urgent came up. Why she would start today was out of the question for whatever reason.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about her since she can take care of herself. If anything I'm sure Setsuna will find you so just give her some time. She probably got some job from your grandfather that's keeping her away or something. Besides, it's only been like what…two and a half hours? I'm sure you can last _at least_ three hours, if not more, with her _not_ by your side." Asuna grinned playfully and wrapped her arm around Konoka's shoulders. "Hey, let's go out today! It's been a long time since just the two of us hung out just to hangout."

Konoka actually looked interested but one thought, or rather person, was holding her back from saying yes.

"What about Secchan?"

"Ah, she'll understand if I steal her girlfriend for one day. Come on let's go!" Asuna grabbed Konoka's hands and started running towards the train station with a huge smile plastered onto her face. After the healer gave in and started to run as well Asuna turned her head away from Konoka's view.

'_Sorry, Setsuna but Konoka looked really heartbroken...I'm sure you won't mind if it's for one day.'_

* * *

"Why didn't you pick up?" 

Mana looked over at the swordswoman who stared blankly at her closed cell phone for a long moment. Setsuna had been like that for a long time since she came to the Tatsumiya shrine looking for a place of solitude and perhaps a listening ear. Mana obviously didn't know what got the raven haired girl to become so adamant about not picking up when Konoka called. Usually Setsuna always jumped at the first ring no matter what her circumstances were.

There was once a time when the two of them were out fighting a few small demons that crossed the barrier and Setsuna's cell phone rang. In a split second she took down every single demon, leaving nothing for the surprised Mana, frantically pulled out her cell and ended up dropping it during the process, which in turn delayed her answer. Ever since then, the gunner never allowed Setsuna the pleasure of answering her cell phone without that memory resurfacing. Although today the gunner figured that it would seem inappropriate to provoke the sulking girl.

Mana knew it must've been something that the healer's grandfather had said because after that short meeting, Setsuna had seemed like she just lost something important. No…not like she lost something, more like _she_ was the one lost in her own conflicting mind.

"Tatsumiya…is it so wrong to love someone of the same gender? I mean I know that in this day and age homosexuality has become a lot more acceptable but…" Setsuna's voice was quiet and unsure, as if she were asking herself the question.

"What in the world brought this up? Are you questioning your relationship with Konoka already? It's only been a day." Mana stood next to the window of the shrine as Setsuna sat up against one of the many pillars and continued to stare at her cell phone. They stayed that way for a long while, Mana waiting for Setsuna to answer and Setsuna not sure how she could answer.

"Maybe…it was a bad idea…I shouldn't have forced my feelings onto Kono-chan." Setsuna didn't move and was too busy looking like a lost puppy that she didn't see Mana sigh heavily and run an irritated hand through her hair.

The gunner wanted so much to scream out_ 'You stupid idiot! How the hell can you be thinking _thatnow_ of all times _after_ you've confessed and found out that Konoka has felt the same about you for the past however many years you've been alive?! How dense and brainless can this woman be?!'_ But of course, having a reputation of a calm, aloof, and dangerous woman, she couldn't risk losing it over some trivial matter that wasn't even her problem to begin with.

Well, maybe just this once.

"_Forced?_ You think this is all about you isn't it? Haven't you ever considered that Konoka is _in love_ with_ you_ too? Do you honestly think that she decided to go out with you just to make _you _happy? You can't possibly think that this is a one-sided relationship do you? You have to figure out that there are things that only _you_ can do that makes Konoka smile the way she does. Do you honestly think that she doesn't love you the way you love her?!" Mana certainly surprised Setsuna with a rather long (for Mana it's considered long) speech in her calm yet irritated voice. The gunner crossed her arms over her chest and was looking out the window to avoid glaring at the swordswoman.

Setsuna was left speechless. The thoughts ran across her mind again and again that it made her smile. If it took the stern gunner to teach her a lesson about relationships then Setsuna knew that she was a complete idiot for questioning her feelings for the umpteenth time.

"Wow, the great and expensive hit woman for hire has to give me a lecture on my love life…I must be blind." Setsuna smiled at Mana's back and picked up her sword case and held it over her shoulder. "Thanks Tatsumiya." With that Setsuna walked out of the shrine with a glowing smile.

Mana sighed as she watched Setsuna walk down the pathway back to school.

"Everything had better turn out right."

* * *

"Come in." Konoemon looked up as his door opened and was delighted to find that the swordswoman had returned. 

"Ah, Setsuna-kun have you made up your mind?"

Setsuna closed the door behind her and walked a few feet in front of the desk before she looked up at him and gave a single nod.

"From the moment we fell into the water, no from the very moment I first laid my eyes upon Kono-chan, I knew that I wanted to protect her with everything I had. I value her life more than my own and would willingly give it if I had to. She is the sole reason for all of my hard and rigorous training." Setsuna was filled with so much confidence that she wondered where it all came from. The friendship she was able to rebuild? The support everyone gave her? The small lecture she received ten minutes ago? Or was it simply because Konoka was alive and loved her in return?

"Hm." That short sound of understanding confused Setsuna slightly for she didn't know how to take it. Konoemon stroked his beard leisurely and gazed outside his window for a long while before he turned back towards the swordswoman.

"Setsuna-kun, I need you to do a favor for me. You'll be missing a week of school but it's something that I would strongly prefer you to carry out for me. Will you take it?" The elderly man crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the confusion dance across the younger girl's face. Setsuna considered her options and then realized she didn't even know what her options were. One moment they were talking about how she felt towards Konoka now…she wasn't even sure.

"Is it a dangerous job?" Setsuna asked to make sure she wasn't getting into something that would leave her on the brink of death. Although something like that wasn't foreign to her anymore.

"Hmm…not exactly but it does require secrecy, especially from Konoka. If you accept this then you cannot tell anyone even where it is you are going or for what reason. In fact I would prefer that you leave as soon as you accept, considering that you do, this assignment and leave me with the details of your sudden disappearance." Konoemon searched the dark eyes before him and wasn't surprised to find some hesitation. After all whenever he gave assignments he always gave out the details first and what it would be. Of course he also never handed out jobs to people that wouldn't be able to fulfill it.

But a favor that required Sakurazaki Setsuna? It wasn't the normal exterminate-the-unwelcomed-guests type of job and the only other thing she had been doing was to protect Konoka. So what kind of favor would require her to miss one week of school? One week of not being able to see her beloved ojou-sama…

"…one week?" Setsuna asked.

"One whole week." Konoemon replied.

Setsuna sighed and knew that she was going to get hell from Konoka when she returned.

"I accept."

**

* * *

A/N:** What is this 'favor' Konoemon requests? Hopefully you'll be able to find out soon! That is…if I get some nice reviews. Lately I've been hooked onto Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, I might write a fanfic for that series in the future. But I'll finish this one before I start on anything else. See you next time! 


	8. Kyoto

**A/N:** AHHHH!!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! Five (5) FIVE months! It's took me FIVE MONTHS to write THIS?! Well to be honest with you I've opened this story and re-read it so many times but there was this massive writer's block in my way and I couldn't find the right words to make it move. It was like my mind suddenly went blank and everything I had planned was somehow taken from me…Every time I got a review that asked me to update soon I felt so guilty... But another reason for the delay is that I've been extremely busy lately. If you're reading this put yay for weekends in your review. In the summer I was busy working and doing other various things with friends and family (grandma died then my cousin got married two weeks later oO?! The wedding was planned months before obviously…) but yeah…I really have no excuse other than the fact that I had no idea as to how I wanted to write. And if you're expecting some KonoSetsu fluff…I'm sorry but there's none in this chapter. With that said…e-enjoy?

Oh, I'll probably re-edit this story once I get more time in my life to do so…since I really don't like how it's going to turn out…heck I might just drop this story all together…sorry for the disappointment folks.

**Chapter Summary**: Konoka grows worried as to why her Secchan is unable to be found or contacted. Setsuna goes to Kyoto and has no idea what to expect for the next week.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Kyoto**

"Are you still worried? Come on! With a depressed face like that you make it seem like she's avoiding you purposely!" Asuna pulled Konoka into a one arm hug and hit the top of her head gently with her knuckle. Konoka forced a smile out and looked up at her best friend but couldn't help but worry even more.

She was sure that news of her and Setsuna becoming official had traveled all over campus and no doubt her grandfather must've found out. But there's no way that he would be so upset as to scare Setsuna off right?

"I'm sure Setsuna has a legitimate reason as to why she hasn't contacted you. You're grandfather probably whisked her away for some assignment for the time being. I'm sure she'll be back when we return to the dorms." Asuna smiled reassuringly as she patted Konoka on the shoulder. The healer sighed heavily and then took in a deep breath, her usual smile returning.

"You're right. I guess I'm just worrying too much, huh?" Konoka asked, realizing that she had been worrying needlessly. It wasn't as if Setsuna would intentionally make her worry. But for some reason the white mage couldn't get the nagging feeling that something was wrong out of her mind. She couldn't exactly explain it but she could just tell that there was a certain reason as to why her girlfriend hadn't kept her promise. It was a gut feeling and one she wished she didn't have.

"Alright with that said let's go get some food. I'm getting hungry." Asuna linked arms with Konoka and started to march forward, pulling the chocolate haired girl along slightly.

Konoka smiled and took another deep breath. Worrying about Setsuna would ruin the moment so she decided that the only thing she could do was to just wait until they went back. If Asuna was right then Setsuna would be waiting at the dorms and Konoka would realize that she was just mentally and emotionally draining herself needlessly.

'_I hope Asuna's right…'_

* * *

"So instead of confronting the problem you're running away?" 

Setsuna paused for a second and didn't turn around then continued to pack her clothes into the duffle bag. She had no reason to look since she clearly knew the voice and the only other person who had the key to the room.

"I am _not_ running away. The headmaster needs me to go somewhere for him for awhile." Setsuna zipped up her bag and stood up. "You came back earlier than I would've expected." The swordswoman turned around facing her roommate and crossed her arms over her chest with the look of disappointment on her face. Tatsumiya grinned and crossed her arms over her chest rather mockingly and leaned against the wall leisurely.

"I wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing, and instead I come back to see you packing your clothes in hopes that no one would catch you? Want to tell me what's up? Or are you not allowed to?" Tatsumiya replied, seeing the hesitant look the swordswoman gave her. "Alright, fine…does Konoka know?" Tatsumiya understood the importance of secrecy for missions since she had some well paying jobs where she couldn't tell a soul about the goal or the reason. She also knew how upset the healer would be if her girlfriend just up and left without a word.

"No, and she's not supposed to either…if she asks…just say that you don't know anything." The pleading look in Setsuna's eyes made the gunner give an exaggerated sigh and then amusingly smile at the troubled girl.

"Don't worry, I'll leave out the details that I saw you pack and leave as well." Mana waved an arm over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

Setsuna stared at the spot where Tatsumiya once was and then let out a sigh of relief. She glanced down at her duffle bag with disdain before picking it up, grabbing her train ticket on the table, her sword against the wall, and left.

Careful not to be seen by anybody, Setsuna made it to the train station and boarded the train headed to Kyoto. She hadn't been there since the field trip three years back and was _slightly_ excited, though she wished one person could've been with her. On instinct the swordswoman patted her right side to make sure that the envelope that was entrusted to her was there. Remembering all the trouble Negi went through back at their previous trip brought a smile onto Setsuna's face. If it hadn't been for him and Asuna, she and Konoka wouldn't have made up the way they did.

Setsuna stuffed her duffle bag in the space provided above her seat and took the chair besides the window. The train ride to Kyoto was most definitely more peaceful and uneventful as it was before. There were no frogs or shikigami to cause havoc and mayhem for anyone. Setsuna concluded that the envelope she was carrying wasn't nearly as important as to what her prodigy teacher had. No, it must've been because Konoka wasn't with her.

Setsuna sighed for the umpteenth time when thoughts of what Konoka's reaction would be when she returned.

'_Hope she won't be…_too _upset…'_ Setsuna rested her elbow on the small space on the edge of the window and rested her chin in her palm staring out at the passing cities. The envelope, thin as it is, still rubbed against her body uncomfortably despite her efforts to make it less irritating. _'And what kind of job requires me to just deliver a letter that would take me a week? It's not like I don't know my way to the Kansai Magic Association…' _Setsuna sighed again and crossed her arms over her chest.

She would've taken a nap but given the fact that she was traveling alone made her think of the situation better. She couldn't take any risks and wished that this week would go by as fast as possible. Unsure of how to pass her time on the train, Setsuna just stared outside the window and tapped her fingers lightly against her cheek. She watched the scenery outside pass by in a blur, the same scenery she had been staring at three years ago during the train ride to their class trip when she realized that Konoka was watching her. At first Setsuna was unnerved by the fact that the one and only person she came to Mahora Academy for was watching her so intently. Then after a few minutes, the longing gaze was still upon her. It got to the point that Setsuna felt slightly frustrated and upset at herself for giving Konoka the chance to think that they were on speaking terms. So the swordswoman did what she usually did whenever Konoka started walking towards her direction. She left to calm down. But in the end it seemed to have been a good idea that she left for she was able to intercept the shikigami that tried to steal the letter from Negi.

Setsuna sighed at the memories. It was also because of that troublesome trip that she and Konoka were able to talk to each other again. It was that trip that made Setsuna realize how much she missed Konoka's laughter, her smiles, everything that made the swordswoman fall in love with her all over again. Setsuna smiled to herself slightly amused by her own love struck behavior.

'_It's the power of love!'_ Setsuna nearly laughed despite the voice in her head sounding oddly just like Chamo's. Setsuna closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the cushioned seat and took in a deep breath.

Finally after hours of nonstop thinking about a certain chocolate haired mage, the train came to her stop and Setsuna gladly gathered her things and made her way to her girlfriend's house, also known as the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters.

Setsuna adjusted her duffle bag on her shoulder, made sure that Yuunagi was easy to reach but not in the way, and patted her chest where the envelope was. After being satisfied with everything that she has the swordswoman made her way through town. By now it was noon time so the streets were crowded and the restaurants were filled with hungry workers trying to squeeze so much in the small lunch time given to them. The swordswoman dodged people left and right to avoid collision while keeping a sharp eye out in case something suspicious was lurking around. What she didn't expect was to be drawn towards the sound of music.

Ever since Konoka forced her to listen to the radio and learn songs, Setsuna had found that music was extremely soothing and filled up the empty air when she studied or trained alone. It wasn't before long that she found herself standing in front of a music store. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she gazed at the doors. The heavy weight of her luggage reminded her that walking into any store with a large duffle bag would be awkward. Just as Setsuna was about to walk away a song played that blasted through the door as someone walked out. After a long moment of debating of just leaving or going in to find out what the song was, the swordswoman decided since she had been standing at the front like an idiot for a long while to go inside.

"Um…excuse me, could you tell me the name of the song that just ended?" Setsuna asked hesitantly when she made it to the cash register. The girl behind it smiled welcomingly and closed the book she had been reading.

"It's a catchy beat isn't? Would you like to listen to their CD?" The girl asked as she pointed over to one of the many ear covering headphones. The girl walked over to it and scanned the said CD cover so the demo music player would be able to recognize the CD and offered Setsuna the headphones. The swordswoman looked at the headphones hesitantly and set her sword and duffle bag on the ground before she took it and covered her ears. The girl pushed some buttons and suddenly music played. Setsuna looked over at the girl alarmed but she simply smiled encouragingly and went back to the cash register where a customer was waiting to pay.

'_These songs aren't so bad…'_ Setsuna clicked on the next sample and couldn't help but listen to the lyrics. A smile formed on her face as she removed the headphones and put it back on the hanger provided for it. She picked up the CD and was about to walk to the register when she realized she didn't own a CD player of any kind. Setsuna glanced around the store and found the place where the different CD players hung on the wall. She selected a sleek black looking one and even though it came with headphones, she decided to buy ear bud headphones as well. Most likely because of the fact that she could hide them better to prevent from drawing any unnecessary attention.

"You decided to buy the CD?" The girl smiled again as she scanned the items and punched in some numbers.

"Yeah…um…well their songs are really good so…I couldn't help it." Setsuna shrugged and couldn't help but feel herself blush. The girl smiled and started to put the things in a bag.

"Great choice; the songs are fun to sing. Well at least I think so." The girl put the bag on the counter and took the offered money. "You like to sing?"

Setsuna instantly blushed as the memories resurfaced. "Y-Yeah, I guess…"

"Awesome so do I but only when others aren't around," The girl laughed at herself merrily and unashamed, "Well here you go. Enjoy the CD!" the girl smiled brightly again as Setsuna thanked her and walked out the door to continue on her way.

'_My very first self bought CD…well…I'll wait before I open it.'_ Setsuna stuffed the CD and the player into her bag and made her way through the forest onto the pathway. She took a moment to look around at her surroundings to see that nothing had really changed. Naturally some trees were new but the majority of them were recognizable. Setsuna smiled to herself when she began to walk on the pathway where her rather large group met up with Asuna's on their way to Konoka's home during their class trip to Kyoto. That had been a few hectic days for all of them but the swordswoman was glad that it had happened the way it did. Well she wasn't happy with the way Konoka was abducted right under her nose twice and the way she had dragged in a good portion of her classmates into the mess. But because of that trip, she was able to reunite with her beloved Kono-chan.

'_Kono-chan…Konoka…'_ Setsuna sighed heavily again as she readjusted the weight of her duffle back and continued along the path. The sky had begun to turn dark with the setting sun which meant that Setsuna would have to walk faster if she expected to make to her destination before nightfall.

Thinking over the situation again, Setsuna figured that some training would be in order. It wasn't often that she had to carry a bag of clothes and other things over her shoulder. With that thought in mind, the swordswoman readjusted her duffle bag so that she was able to hold it securely with her left arm as her right held onto her sword. Readying herself on her toes, Setsuna took in a deep breath and ran. She ran as fast and as hard as she possible could without burning herself out too quickly. She calculated the remaining distance left between her and her destination and ran accordingly.

'_The faster I get there the better. I might be able to leave early…'_ She thought as she zoomed past the trees, careful to not slip on any roots that grew out of the ground or any other obstacle randomly hanging out. In just a few minutes, she found herself before the large entrance of Konoka's home.

"Welcome back, Sakurazaki Setsuna-sama."

Setsuna nearly jumped backwards in clear shock. Not once have the other priestesses of the Kansai Magic association ever greeted her in such a way. Not even when Konoka was with her. Yeah, she's received bows by them as they walked by each other but never have they ever addressed her as –_sama_ before.

"I will take your bag to your room, Sakurazaki-sama." One priestess had come up to take the duffle bag from Setsuna and kept her head slightly down out of respect. The swordswoman allowed her bag to be taken though she wasn't sure what else she could've done without making herself look like an idiot.

Setsuna looked around obviously confused at the sudden formalities that were bestowed upon her. She was a hanyo, half-demon, someone who was below a human and despised by other demons. Why did they suddenly decide to treat her as if she were part of some important magic association? It's not like Setsuna was planning to be the leader of the Kansai Magic Association…she just happened to be in love with the only heir…

'_Don't tell me…'_ But Setsuna was interrupted before she could finish her thought.

"Setsuna! Welcome! We've been expecting you!" Konoe Eishun, Konoka's father and former comrade to Negi's father, Nagi Springfield, greeted the swordswoman with a warm smile.

Setsuna immediately grew rigid and bowed down on one knee, much as she had always done before despite being scolded to not to.

"Eishun-sama! Sir! I'm sorry for the delay!" Despite saying that, Setsuna didn't even know if she was late or not. The words were blurted out of her mouth before she could even think about them.

"Delay? What delay? Father never set a designated time. All he told me was to expect your arrival sometime today or even tomorrow morning." Eishun laughed softly as Setsuna bowed her head lower. "No need to be so formal, you're like a daughter to me, Setsuna-kun and you've been protecting Konoka since the day the two of you first met. In fact, I would love it very much you treated me like a father."

Setsuna looked up from her kneeling position with even more confusion written all over her face.

"S-Sir?" She stuttered unsure of what else to exactly say.

"No formalities." Eishun stated firmly though his smile was throwing the swordswoman off.

"E-Eishun…s-s-sam," She received a look of disappointment and disapproval, "-san…"

Eishun sighed and let an amused smile grace his lips as he returned his gaze to Setsuna. "I suppose it's a good start. I believe you have a letter for me?"

Setsuna stood up in an instant and pulled out the letter from her pocket and handed it to him. Eishun took the letter and opened it carefully. Setsuna watched the intense look Konoka's father had on his face as he read the letter, but the more he read, the more his gaze softened until there was a huge smile plastered onto his face, almost as if he were trying to hold it back but wanted it to be seen. The swordswoman watched as Eishun folded the letter and gazed at her with the same amusement he had as he finished the letter. The look almost reminded her of the times when Konoka had something planned out for the date they were about to go on.

"Well now, I suppose we should get started. It's been years since we've last seen each other Setsuna-kun. Come and tell me all that has happened." Eishun turned and waited for the swordswoman to gather her things and follow him. His grin grew at the nervousness that took over the usually stoic girl's features.

"W-What would you like to know, sir? I-I mean…" Setsuna was going to have a very, very hard time adjusting the way she called the Head of the Kansai Magic Association. Eishun let the slip up slide for now since there were other things he'd rather hear first.

"Hmm, anything, actually how about you start from when you returned to Mahora. The school festival was quite the experience I hear." Eishun walked leisurely around the traditional home, making his way to the gardens out back. Setsuna found it rather _odd_ that Konoka's father would want her to just tell him what has happened since they left from the school trip back during their second year in middle school.

But being the obedient girl she is, Setsuna told him all that he wished to hear.

* * *

"Mana-chan!" 

The gunner turned around at the call of her name. She did not need to see who it was that called out to her, it was second nature to her in fact, when her roommate would constantly have the said girl in their room.

"Ah, Konoka, need anything?" Mana crossed her arms over her chest and fought the urge to smile. She knew what Konoka wanted and found it pointless to ask, but the white mage did not know.

"I was wondering if you've seen or know where Secchan is?" The hopefulness in Konoka's voice made Mana wish she hadn't promised Setsuna to keep quiet.

Careful to not lie, Mana replied, "Hmm, I saw her but I don't know where she went afterwards."

Disappointment washed over Konoka's face.

"Oh…I haven't been able to contact her all day. She's not even picking up her cell and Secchan _never_ does anything like that…did grandfather send her out on an errand or something?" Konoka looked up to see Mana looking up in thought.

"I'm not sure but I suppose you could go ask him. He's the only one who can assign jobs for us so if anyone knew the whereabouts of Setsuna, it should be him." Mana let a small, small, smile show as the healer stood upright with determination.

"Thanks, Mana-chan! If Secchan is in her dorm tell her I'm looking for her?" With that Konoka ran off to her grandfather's place.

Mana shook her head as she sighed amusingly. "It hasn't even been 24 hours, much less 12 and she worries about her _Secchan_ needlessly…" Mana watched as Konoka turned left and disappeared from her view before she herself turned around and went her way.

"Well…I suppose she has a good reason to worry…who knows why Setsuna had to suddenly leave."

* * *

**A/N:** …yeeeah…so uh…hope you weren't expecting too much? If you have any kind of scene you'd like to see written don't be afraid to give me some suggestions and I'll try to incorporate them somehow! I could really use some random stuff right now. Oh another thing, I just started college three weeks ago…and man! I have never felt so emo in my entire life! The work load is ridiculous plus I work during the day so I of course don't have as much time to work on my homework as my other friends who don't work and have practically the whole day save for two hours of class to do their homework. So yeah, it'll probably be months until my next update I'm sad to say…anyway reviews are nice and if enough of you ask for an update I'll try to update sooner! Oh and if you haven't noticed my chapters are unbeta-ed so if there are a crap load of mistakes and parts that don't make sense…I'm sorry…and don't be afraid to tell me. 

…now be honest with me, who all freaked out when I said I'd drop the story? XD Sorry I just wanted to scare you (that is if you did get scared)…and I love teasing people so :P Don't worry I'm not going to give up on this, I'm determined to finish it actually, it'll just take me awhile.


	9. Another Omiai?

**A/N:** Sorry for the super long delay! I've just been busy with some other stuff and all. I won't rant like last time since only one person seemed to have read it completely but to be honest, I only made my last comment so long just to see how many people would humor me.

Thanks Ronin for reading my last note carefully lol. Thanks everyone for all the reviews actually! Reading them makes me so happy to know that you guys actually _enjoy_ my writing! XD

**Chapter Summary:** Konoka gets angry, Setsuna grows confused but she goes along with it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Another Omiai?**

Konoe Konoemon was an elderly man who had seen much in his life and could hardly be surprised. He grew wise with his age and learned many, many lessons that helped him to become the man he is today. The Konoe elder felt as if he had seen nearly everything life could possible throw at him but alas, life never stopped producing new lessons, new thoughts, and new situations. The Mahora Headmaster may be old, but he was most definitely not blind to the love Setsuna had for is granddaughter. He noticed the shy glances the young swordswoman gave the healer every time the two were summoned to meet him. He saw the genuinely happy smile Konoka gave to Setsuna in return when their eyes met for a brief second. Konoka had undoubtedly become inexplicitly more cheerful, more energetic, and most notably more affectionate towards Setsuna ever since the class returned from the Kyoto trip three years back.

Konoemon didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out the reason why.

Konoka may have the most unreadable smile in the world, but even she could not hide the emotion in her eyes every time the swordswoman came into view through conversation or being physically there. Yes, the headmaster knew that these ever growing feelings would be revealed one day and that once they were, nothing could stop them.

So why was he so adamant on getting Konoka to go on one more omiai?

Because Konoe Konoemon is an annoyingly persistent old man.

A stubborn old geezer one could call him. The only daring person who could get away with giving him such an offensive name was his one and only granddaughter. She never understood her grandfather's obsession with setting her up for omiais or why he had to choose men either way out of her age range or men that were hardly capable of holding her interest for more than five minutes. She never cared for them and their social status nor did she even want to get married soon.

She just wanted to be with her Secchan.

All Konoka wanted to know was Setsuna's location but somehow in some change of events and words, her grandfather was trying once again to set her up…

"Come now Konoka, I promise if this one doesn't work out, I will _never ever_ set you up on another omiai ever again!"

…and Konoka no longer had any tolerance for good ol'gramps.

Her usual blank smile was nowhere near to be seen. Instead, her eyes filled with anger and frustration, her lips were drawn to a thin line and her eyebrows slowly revealed the growing hatred she felt. Her arms were crossed over her chest though her hands were lightly squeezing her upper arms to prevent herself from casting any type of offensive spell on the only other occupant of the room.

The white mage had never felt so angry in all her life…

"No, if you like him so much why don't _you_ go on the omiai." Her cold tone could freeze the hot tea on her grandfather's desk.

Konoemon continued on as if he didn't hear her rather rude suggestion.

"-Never failed a mission, never questions orders, extremely well adapt in the magical world, willing to sacrifice own life in order for the greater good, extremely well mannered, not to mention rather good-looking too; now aren't those qualities you'd wish to have in your future partner? I mean even your father approves of this fellow!" Konoemon stroked his beard but did not turn around to face the white mage. Either he was skillfully evasive or he was just digging his own grave. Whichever it was, it didn't change how much angrier it made Konoka feel.

"I don't care who he is, I am not going, _grandfather._" Konoka made sure that she was heard this time and indeed this caused the older man to turn around. His confused expression somehow only fueled Konoka's frustration.

"Why are you so adamant this time, Konoka? You might like how he-"

"No I won't! You say that _every single time_ you set me up on an omiai and did I ever meet anyone for a second time? No! I only went to humor _you_. I only went because _you_ wouldn't listen to me otherwise. I know that I won't like this guy, however rich or well brought up he may be! I don't _want_ to get to know him! I don't _want_ to even see his face!" Konoka slammed her hands down on the desk and leaned forward despite her grandfather standing besides the windows.

"Konoka, why are you so against this now? You've never complained before, at least not quite this animatedly." Konoemon examined his granddaughter carefully, though sure to keep his distance.

Who knows what kind of spells Evangeline had taught her…

"Because I'm already in love with someone else!" Konoka had half expected her grandfather to look surprised or even slightly upset. What she didn't expect was a simple nod as if he understood all along. But this was her grandfather, dean of Mahora Academy and one of the many leaders within the Magic Associations.

She shouldn't be so surprised if her grandfather knew about her feelings ages ago.

"With Setsuna-kun?" Konoemon frowned and linked his hands behind his back at seeing the shocked and slightly surprised expression Konoka held. "You are in love with another girl? And one who happens to be a _hanyou_ at that?"

Konoka stood upright, eyes slightly wide and feeling more hurt than surprised. She knew that her grandfather must've known about Setsuna's heritage long before she did but to hear him actually say it with a hint of…disgust in his tone…it really hurt. How could he dare talk about Setsuna, _her _Secchan, as if she were a curse? How could he dare suggest that Setsuna's white wings were evil? How could he dare speak about Setsuna like that in front of her?!

"You know nothing about her so don't talk as if you know what it's like! Secchan has suffered so much because she feared everyone would hate her if they found out she had white wings! She distanced herself from everyone because of it! It's because of people like you she grew up thinking she was the bad person! Secchan couldn't control the fact that she was born from a human and a demon parent! Secchan never wished for this! So what if she's a half-demon?! I love her, grandfather! I _love_ her! I love everything about her! I don't care what you or anyone else thinks! Secchan is the only one that I want to be with and if you can't live with that, then I'll be more than happy to leave." Konoka didn't realize how heavily she was breathing nor did she care. She didn't care that she just yelled at her own grandfather nor could she care if she even upset him.

It was his fault that he spoke about Setsuna the way he did.

"Konoka…I am aware of the love you two share…" Konoemon sighed heavily and turned around facing the windows once again. He paused for a moment looking down at the ground, stroking his beard as he did so. Konoka took a small step backwards and stood upright as she waited for her grandfather to continue.

"Gramps…?"

"But just one more omiai and I _promise_ I'll leave you alone! I can't call it off now because he's already on the plane!"

Konoka threw her hands up in the air and allowed a frustrated cry escape from her mouth.

First he acts as if he knows who it is she wants and dares to call Setsuna a hanyou in a most disgusted manner now he disregards it completely?

It would seem that everything she had said did not register in the old man's mind at all.

* * *

"…And Kono-chan has been taking lessons from Negi-sensei and Evangeline-san. It's been three years since she was first exposed to magic but her progress is amazing. Not to mention all our trips to the magical world and the people we've had to deal with. The artifact from her pactio with Negi-sensei allows her to completely heal any wound within three minutes but now she can almost heal any wound on her own without it. Kono-chan also learned a lot of offensive spells to balance her skills. The first spar battle she had with Negi-sensei and Asuna against Evangeline-san…that was the longest thirty minutes of my life." Setsuna laughed softly as she remembered how much she wanted to jump in every single time she heard Konoka shriek or look as if she were in pain, "But Evangeline-san forbade me to intervene. She made me stay put and just watch…watch how much Kono-chan has grown. I was really against her learning offensive magic because I felt as if I would be enough to protect her. Evangeline-san saw to it I learned the hard way that I wouldn't always be there for her."

Eishun felt a warm sensation overwhelm him, a feeling he thought he would keep only in his memories. Seeing it coming from the girl his own daughter loved made him smile nostalgically.

The two of them were walking through the court yard around the mansion, making their way slowly to Setsuna's room.

"It seems Konoka was meant to be a mage after all…" Eishun chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "If only I had realized her potential instead of trying to hide it… Thank you, Setsuna-kun for being there to support her when I could not."

"N-no! I would support her even if she had not wanted me to…I'll…I'll always be there for her." Setsuna's determined look was all it took for Eishun to laugh completely now.

Yes…no doubt Setsuna cared about Konoka in _that way_.

It was just a pity that his father, Konoka's grandfather, wouldn't leave them alone.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna-kun. You just made me remember something from a long time ago." Eishun's laughter died down though the blush on the swordswoman's face did not lessen.

"Sir?"

A stern look was the reply.

"E-Eishun-s-san…?"

She received an amused smile this time.

"Ah, never mind that anyway you're probably wondering why you needed to take a week off just to deliver a letter aren't you?" Eishun looked to his side to see Setsuna twitch and avert her eyes to the ground. The older man chuckled and patted the swordswoman on the shoulder gently. "Well the truth is you are the one closest to Konoka, no?"

Setsuna looked up and nodded, though unsure why that fact was important.

"Father and I have found another person to be Konoka's potential partner and we need you're approval. Konoka is very stubborn and has absolutely no interest in anyone father sets her up with and he's gotten so desperate that he's even asked me for help. I've never been one for an omiai but this particular person I couldn't quite pass on. Now I don't know what you think about this but we would appreciate it if you would spend a week with this man." Eishun stopped walking and sighed, turning towards Setsuna with an exasperated smile. "I know that this is a strange thing to ask from you, but really you are the only one that can do this for us. You know Konoka better than…well I do. I haven't made the best decisions as a father. I thought hiding the fact that she had so much magical potential would allow her to live a normal life. And what happened? It backfired and so many people nearly died. I don't ever want to make the same mistake again."

Setsuna nodded but couldn't help the amused and _slightly _jealous feeling that was stirring inside her. She and Konoka were together and there was no way Konoka was going to go to another omiai now.

Well, just one more couldn't hurt…Setsuna could just see the death glare she would receive for agreeing.

Okay realistically she would receive more than just glares…

"I understand. When do I meet with him?"

Eishun turned and started walking again. "His plane was delayed and he won't be here until tomorrow. Take today to rest up and get settled, Setsuna-kun. He's never been to Kyoto before so I'm going to have you in charge of escorting him around the city. I'll probably be with you while he's here but I might be called out suddenly. He'll want to hear all about Konoka so don't be afraid to hold back. If we're going to see whose suited best for Konoka, much less going to be her life partner, it'd be nice to know all the good as well as the bad points of a person, even if she is my own daughter."

'_There aren't any bad points about Kono-chan…'_ Setsuna smiled to herself, glancing out at the gardens they were walking by.

"If you insist, s-…E-Eishun…san…I'm sorry it feels too disrespectful to call you by your first name so suddenly." The raven haired girl bowed her head when Eishun looked over his shoulder.

"I suppose it can't be helped, though I do expect you to get used to it by the end of this week." After receiving a shy nod Eishun smiled in approval. "Here's your room, Setsuna-kun. The same one you used when you lived with us. I've made sure to keep it clean all these years in case you returned. Nothing has changed since."

Eishun slid open the doors and allowed the swordswoman to walk inside. Setsuna paused the moment she set foot inside as nostalgic emotions took over and she remembered all the memories, though however little, she and Konoka had.

She remembered feeling so uncomfortable spending the night all alone in such a large mansion-like place despite it becoming her new home. She remembered sometime in the middle of the night, a soft knock on the door followed by a sleepy 'Secchan?' and Konoka slipping inside clinging onto her pillow. She remembered how Konoka had asked her shyly if it was alright to sleep together even though they had just met that day. Setsuna saw the tears Konoka tried to hide behind the pillow and couldn't help but let her in. The brown haired girl had had a nightmare about being left alone and just wanted someone nearby. Setsuna didn't say anything but she moved over on her futon and held up her blanket, allowing Konoka to slip in and cling onto the young swordswoman's body. Setsuna was surprised at how fast she was able to fall asleep soon afterwards with nothing haunting her child mind.

"Something wrong, Setsuna-kun?" Eishun leaned forward slightly to get a better look as to why Setsuna suddenly became quiet. Snapping from her thoughts the swordswoman turned around and bowed her head down.

"Nothing at all. I was just remembering the past." The raven haired girl stood upright with a happy grin and found her duffle bag in the middle of the room.

"Ah, I see. Well I'll let you rest now, the train ride may have been more peaceful than the last time but the walk here is still quite long especially on foot. If you need anything from me, I'll be around. There are a few leaders from different Magic Associations here to observe Konoka's omiai candidate but in the shadows so they won't scare our guest away." Eishun sighed and shrugged his shoulders in a slightly tired manner. "Some people are just way too old fashioned, you know?"

Setsuna chuckled quietly, "But if it weren't for them, we would not be here right now. Traditions should be followed but a little change to adapt with the world is also inevitable."

"Well said although some people refuse to change which makes life for the younger generation harder. Say Setsuna-kun-" Just as Eishun was about to continue, someone had called for him. "Ah, I suppose I am needed elsewhere. Forgive me, Setsuna-kun but I must take my leave." Eishun gave her another warm smile before he turned around and walked away, leaving Setsuna alone.

Sighing softly to herself, the swordswoman took another step inside the room. Her eyes trailed from wall to wall where three small paintings hung diagonally from each other in a perfect angle. Setsuna never paid much attention to them when she was younger, but that was also because she had to crane her neck back to get a decent glimpse as to what those colors stroked together were. A few years later, all Setsuna had to do was glance straight ahead for one, move her eyes up to the right for the another, and then bend her head forward slightly to the left and down for the last picture. The paintings were just of the usual traditional art of nature created by earth toned colors. Setsuna glanced away and down at the ground where her duffle bag lie and bent down to unpack her things.

She took out the CD player and the new CD she just bought and contemplated on whether she should listen to it now or take a walk around first. She decided to go with her first choice and just stay in her room for now and get some rest. Setsuna opened her new CD player and put the CD in and hit the play button. She lied back on the futon bed and simply listened to the song and read along with the lyrics provided in the booklet. Some of the songs made her blush but there was one song that she liked in particular and found herself always going back to it. Setsuna was never one for technology so it took her a good ten minutes to figure out that she could put a song on repeat.

'_Maybe…maybe I can sing for Kono-chan…when I get back…'_ Setsuna thought as she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Konoka had stormed out of her grandfather's office. She not only learned nothing of Setsuna's departure but she was also set up on yet another omiai!

Just what was it with her grandfather and arranged marriages? It was like a hobby for him to annoy the hell out of his granddaughter.

If fact, Konoka was just as mad at Setsuna. Why hadn't her girlfriend left any type of message for her? The swordswoman, of all people, knew how worried Konoka would be if anything were to happen.

"I'll bind her the moment I see her and demand why didn't tell me anything…" Konoka growled quietly as she walked back to her dorm room. "Then I'll probably torture her for a while…a _long_ while…"

"Konoka-san!"

The white mage turned around to see the genius boy teacher running towards her with Chamo on his shoulder.

"Negi-kun, is something the matter?" Konoka waited for Negi to catch up. It was only then that she noticed a letter in his hands.

"H-Have you seen Setsuna-san? She left this letter on my desk saying that she's taking a leave of absence for awhile but it doesn't say for what. It only tells me that she'll be back in a week." Negi handed the letter over to allow Konoka to read it.

The first thing she noticed was that the letter wasn't written in Setsuna's handwriting, rather it was typed. Setsuna _never_ typed her letters no matter who they were for or how long or short it was. The second was the formality of the letter. Even though Setsuna was uptight about respect and manners she still would have written the letter to Negi as if he were her friend rather than a teacher.

Something wasn't right…

"…No…I don't know where she went…but I'm sure she had a good reason to leave suddenly." Konoka smiled and then handed back the letter to her teacher.

'_At least she better or else she's in for it…'_

"Oh if you're talking about Setsuna-nee-chan then I saw her taking the train just a few hours ago actually! She looked rather upset when she left so who knows what she had to do." Chamo piped up waving his tail as if he had just revealed important information.

"What?! Do you know where she went?!" Konoka asked as she zoomed in on the ermine.

"C-Calm down jou-chan! I'm sure it's nothing too big and dangerous. It's not like she has to watch out for you ya know." Chamo commented as he waved his small hands in front of him."I wouldn't worry too much about her. Setsuna-jou-chan is a pretty tough fighter! I mean even Aniki can't beat her without using his magic." Chamo chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Chamo-kun is right, Konoka-san. Setsuna-san has only gotten stronger over these past years. I'm sure there isn't any type of monster or even wizard that she can't handle on her own." Negi patted Konoka on the shoulder reassuringly and smiled.

Konoka sighed slowly before she let a smile grace her lips.

"I'm sure you're right…I'll just have to wait for her to return before I can demand why she left without telling me." Konoka took in a deep breath and grabbed Negi's hand. "Come on Negi-kun! Asuna's going to complain about being hungry if we don't hurry back!"

"Konoka-san."

Konoka stopped walking and glanced back at her teacher. Negi examined her for a moment, eyes darting around as if to take in the details of her face.

"Yes?"

"Setsuna-san…would never have left suddenly if what she was doing was life threatening. At least…I believe that she wouldn't do anything that would risk her life without letting someone else know. Your grandfather is also very wise, foolish in his old traditional ways, but nonetheless wise. He just wants what's best for you because you're his only daughter and the rightful heir to the Kansai Magic Association. Have faith in your grandfather…and Setsuna-san." Negi smiled encouragingly as he gave Konoka's hand a light squeeze. "She said she would be back in a week which means she'll need someone to take notes for her."

Konoka stared at her teacher and close friend. Negi was still a bit naïve but he was no idiot and she knew that perfectly well.

"I'll be sure to pay extra attention to our lessons then, Negi-kun." Konoka smiled genuinely this time and the two walked back to their dorm.

"…_have faith…huh?"_

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you think? To be honest…I've had this chapter written for a long while but I never was satisfied with it. Hope you enjoyed it though! Please review!


End file.
